Feel
by Wowzersduh
Summary: Amy's the "good girl" with a dark secret. Ricky's the "bad boy" with a dark past. She's afraid to trust and he's afraid to love,band camp has connected them forever will their problems bring them closer or will it prove too much. will they learn to feel?
1. Prelude: Secrets

***I do not own the characters all rights to Brenda Hampton* **

**This chapter is mostly in Amy and Ricky's POV to give you some sort of background and so you can get in their mindset I made them darker and edgier. The next chapter will probably be in 3****rd**** person. This may be slightly rated M when it gets to Ricky but I don't think it's too bad…**

**Secrets**

**AMY**

I ran to the bathroom fast as I could, the taste of vomit crawling up my throat itching to get out. I had to purge it was fire in my throat and I had to extinguish it. I promised myself that yesterday was the last day I would ever do this again; but yesterday I had control…today I didn't.

"Amy…Amy open the door!" my dad said frantically.

"You promised!" I said thru tears. "You promised you would stop." I said now sobbing.

"Amy I'm sorry please open the door so we can discuss this, it isn't what it looks like." He said pleading.

"I hate you!" I screamed before I opened the door. I wanted him to see the hatred in my eyes; the pain in them that I've been carrying around the last 6 months because of his stupid secret.

"I'm sorry Amy I know I promised but believe me it was a goodbye." He said with as little faith as I had in him.

"I didn't know byes from mistresses consisted of SEX!" I spit out now angry.

"Mistresses?" a voice said from behind my father.

We both turned to see my mom standing by the stairs with my brother Robie. _"Shit" _I thought. Forgetting my mom and brother were on the way home.

"We should talk." He said to my mother with his head hung low. She had tears in her eyes at the realization that her suspicions were true and looked back at me and Robie signaling that this was the time we were to go to our rooms.

We always waited till their bedroom door closed to come back out.

"You just had to tell." My little brother said to me accusingly as I opened my bedroom door.

"I didn't mean to," was all I could get out before he laid into me.

"It wasn't your secret to tell Amy you just ruined our family." He said viciously.

"Don't you dare blame this on me if dad ruined this family not me." I said pointing my finger at him.

"Everyone isn't perfect Amy you of all people should know that." He said looking me up and down disgusted.

I slammed my door in his face and ran the window seat in my room and cried. Robie and I have always had a weird relationship, we always wanted what the other one had…attention. For twins you would think we would be like the kids on television always sharing secrets, teaming up, and having some sort of telepathy. Truth is we've been in competition since day one always trying to one up each other in everything imaginable. We were taught to be perfect in our family there was no room for failure or mistakes. I wish someone would have told my father that because obviously he didn't get the memo.

"I have my own secrets" I said looking in the mirror hating the image that was reflected.

I ate too much at dinner tonight and the venomous taste was coming back, but I had to so my mother wouldn't think I had relapsed back to my anorexia. All the pressure to be perfect had finally made me hit a breaking point last year. I wanted to have control over something in my life and my mom had already had me on diet anyway. She didn't want me and my brother to be overweight like she was when she was younger and neither did I. It had got so bad that I had blacked out in the middle of my volleyball tournament and was rushed to the hospital for dehydration and low blood pressure.

"Ugh dinner" I said thinking back to earlier.

We were out celebrating my brother making it on the 9th grade Jr. Varsity Basketball Team for next season when we enter our freshman year. Dad was supposed to meet us there but said he was caught up with work at the office. After I finished and looked at everyone else's plates and the sight of their food made me sick and I was ready to leave. Of course Robie wasn't having it on his night so I caught a cab back home. When I walked through the door I heard voices so I went to my dad's office at home and saw him there with his secretary. I screamed and ran upstairs with my dad close behind me and she must have left during the chaos.

"I hate him" I said still looking in the mirror. "And I hate Robie." I said with a little more emphasis.

Tears flooded my eyes and I sat down next to my bed. The truth was I hated myself too. If there was ever a time to relapse this would be it. I noticed my French horn over in the corner and remembered band camp starts Monday.

The perfect escape...

**RICKY**

"So how do you feel about going to band camp Ricky?" my shrink said in a matter I took as rhetoric.

"Are you listening Ricky?" Dr. Fields said noticing the blank look on Ricky's face.

"What do you mean how do I feel? I feel great about going there's a good selection of girls." I said smirking.

"So you're excited about band camp because there are more girls there that don't know you…or your reputation." Dr Fields said giving me a look I didn't like.

I reached over and grabbed one of the red pillows squeezing it into my chest I knew exactly where this conversation was heading.

"Ricky when are you going to take that step forward and stop using these girls to cover your pain. You know it isn't doing anything but making you feel worse." He said cautiously.

"I can't okay I CANT!" I said angrily feeling the tears building up behind my eyes. "It's the only way I can…" I stopped mid sentence my hands dropping the pillow and putting my hands over my ears not able to bear the memories that were coming.

"You can't make yourself not feel Ricky; you have to feel to have a healthy life. It's okay to have feelings of anger or sadness it's what helps us heal." Dr. Fields said reassuringly.

At this point I didn't want to hear anymore I had another appointment to get to before curfew.

"Well Dr. Fields that's our time it's been real but I have a date." I told him with a smirk and walking out the door.

I got to my car and my phone start buzzing _Zoe._

"Hey Zoe I'm on my way just got out the shrinks office." I told her quickly

"Okay well hurry I'm at our spot and its dark out here." She said a little nervous.

"I'm coming give me 20 minutes." I said hanging up the phone and driving off.

Zoe was one of my best friends we grew up in the same neighborhood when I was younger. She's one of the few good memories of my childhood. The other is when social services saved me from my parents. We occasionally meet up by our old hide out to have sex. I know it's wrong because she loves me, but I can never love anyone and she knows that. I don't like how love feels.

I saw Zoe as I pulled up. I got out the car and ran to her I did miss her; she grabbed my face and pulled me in for a kiss.

"I thought you'd never get here" she said smiling putting her arms around my neck.

"I'm sorry I got here as fast as I could that guy loves to talk." I said giving her a half smile. The more times we had sex the guiltier I felt for using one of my oldest friends.

I walked her over to our childhood tree house and motioned for her to go up. When we got in we wasted no time taking each other's clothes off I kissed her roughly and laid her on the wooden floor. I grabbed her hands and put them over her head while I used the other to cup her left breast and kissed her ear down to her neck. It was our normal routine I would do what I want to her while she would lay and take it. I had to be in control in this moment she was my slave. Every stroke inside of her warmth was me proving to my father that I was a man I went deeper, faster, and harder I was in my zone.

She must have noticed the anger in my face because she pulled me close to her and kissed me. I kissed her back deepening it and sliding my tongue in letting her no I was still in control. I flipped her over and pulled her hair back as I rammed my dick into her cave. She started moaning and I knew it was almost time for her to come so I quickened my pace.

"Ricky" she said between breaths trying to keep her balance.

I pulled out and threw the condom out on the ground she turned around and sucked me dry.

"Unbelievable" she said with a smile looking up at me.

"Yea" I said emotionless putting back on my clothes and climbing down the ladder.

"Ricky wait you're not even gonna stay and talk to me." She said with tears building up in her eyes.

I told her no coldly and walked over to my car and drove off as she screamed my name. A tear snuck out my eye as I drove away from that old tree house and the end of my friendship.

**Next chapter is band camp Ricky and Amy will finally meet up is it love at first sight guess we'll see.**


	2. Smile

***ALL RIGHTS TO BRENDA HAMPTON I OWN NOTHING BUT THE CHANGE IN SOME OF THE PLOT***

**Smile**

**Amy**

"Amy lets go we have to get to the school before the bus leaves" my mother yelled to me from downstairs.

I went to sleep too late and woke up too late now i would for certain be late. I spent most of yesterday afternoon distinguishing what I was taking to the new house and leaving here. The last couple of days have been rough my parents decided that a divorce would be best, and when I return from band camp me and mom would be somewhere new. When she asked me if I wanted to go with her I immediately said yes the stares and low blows from Robie were getting unbearable, but I hadn't threw up since my decision to live with mom that was the good thing and she didn't suspect anything so my secret was safe.

I dragged my French horn and duffle bag down the stairs she grabbed the duffle and left me with the French horn. "Figures" I said under my breath she always left me with the heaviest thing.

"Did you get everything packed up for the move." She asked trying to look happy.

"Yes everything's ready to go." I said sadly at the thought of actually leaving my childhood home.

"Don't worry it'll be fun we're both getting a new fresh start and you'll see your dad and brother all the time." She reassured I just nodded my head in agreement.

"Come on Amy smile this isn't your fault we both knew it was coming it's not going to be that bad." She said lifting up my chin. I gave her a half smile and headed for the door.

The drive to North Hollywood was silent I looked out the window the whole time and my mom sang along to some tune on the radio. "Just in time" she said popping the trunk. "Come on lets hurry the last person is getting on."

We sped walked over and gave the driver my bag and French horn. He looked annoyed that he had to open the trunk again but he smiled and told me to go head and get on. I gave my mom a quick hug and walked up.

"Be good Amy remember practice makes perfect and live a little." She said as I was boarding I gave her a wave and found a seat. _There she goes pressuring me again_ I thought as I put my earphones in and closed my eyes. It was a 2 hour drive to "The Best of the Best Band Camp" and I was going to take full advantage of this time to sleep. I drifted off pretty fast I hadn't slept this good in days.

**Ricky**

"Ricky I don't want any calls from Mr. Dean this year." My foster mom Margaret said to me giving me no nonsense look. "Promise me you'll try to stay out of trouble."

"I promise mom" I said leaning over to kiss her cheek before getting my bag. I didn't like lying to her but if making that promise will ease her mind over the 2 weeks I'll be at camp then I would.

Even though she wasn't my birth mother she was in every other sense of the word. I had many foster families, but Margaret and Shakur were the best. They didn't treat me like trash or like glass, afraid that I'll blow up in any given minute. That's what I loved about them the past 7 years. I walked over and got on the bus and watched the Grant High School sign fade away to the background. I surveyed all the girls on the bus and saw some pretty good contenders I leaned back and closed my eyes band camp was going to be epic.

**Amy**

We all had to line up by class so I made my way to the freshman section. I seen about 10 other people there and scanned them quickly to see if any could be potential friends. One girl looked too pretty and mean to want to hang around me and I saw another standing towards the back of the crowd she looked friendly.

"Hi I'm Amy" I said dropping my French horn and bag beside me.

"Hey" she said with a surprised smile "I'm Britt." She stuck out her hand for me to shake. I laughed and took it and she laughed also.

"So what instrument do you play?" I asked her not seeing a case or anything with her.

She reached in her bag and pulled out some sticks "snare drum" she said with a smile.

"Oh so you're a drummer how edgy." I said jokingly.

"Yep and I see you play the French horn how cool" she responded.

The band director got us all quiet and gave us our schedules with our room assignments and map. Britt and I compared schedules and assignments "yes" we both said we're roomies. We smiled and began walking towards the cabins when I stumbled.

"Hey watch where you're going kid" a voice said from in front of me.

"S-sorry I didn't mean to get in your way." I choked out nervously looking up at this amazingly cute guy. He was about a foot taller than me and had a gorgeous mane of hair and killer smile which he was now flashing at me.

**Ricky**

She was so tiny and adorable I couldn't even be angry at her. She looked so scared and unsure I immediately felt bad for snapping at her. I moved her luscious brown hair out of her face and told her it was okay before I smirked and walked away. I turned around one last time to get a glance at her but she was gone already _what was her name_ I thought as walked over to one of my old camp friends.

"Ricky what's up man I wasn't sure you were coming back" my friend Tim said before dapping me up.

"You know what they say can't keep a good man down." I told him jokingly still looking around for the clumsy pretty face I seen earlier.

"Hey man did you see the girl who bumped into me a minute ago? Do you know her?" I said trying to sound nonchalant.

"Sorry dude I don't know her name but I seen her in the freshman section" he told me.

"Oh okay" I said disappointed.

"Why is she first on your list this year" Tim said laughing punching my arm.

I laughed too and said "No man no one's first yet I promised my mom I'd be a good little boy this summer" we both busted out laughing and went to our cabin and unpacked.

After I was done packing I had to go to the introduction class where they were having auditions for soloists for the end of camp jam. When that was over I went to take a walk around before it was time for dinner the next morning was the start of early morning practices and I wanted to find someone to have fun with to get prepared for the morning. I walked up to a group of girls I recognized from last year and gave them a devilish smile.

"Hello ladies" I said confidently.

"Hey Ricky" they all said with one catching my eye.

"Hey Dana" I said before reaching out to take her hand. She giggled and followed me towards the bathrooms. As we reached the bathroom I heard someone inside gagging for their life in one of the stalls. Before we could turn to go to the boy's bathroom the stall door opened. It was the angel faced girl I ran into earlier, her cheeks flushed red when she seen me and she looked horrified. I immediately dropped Dana's hand as we both just stared at her for a minute till I finally said something.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked before I could think not knowing where the concern was coming from.

"Um yea I just ate some bad salmon at lunch earlier and my stomach hasn't been right since." She said giving an uncomfortable giggle and looking down. "I better be going." Then she raced past us. I watched her run away and turned back to see a pissed Dana I gave her a sympathy smile and she kissed and pulled me into the stall. Sex with Dana was good she liked the roughness of it but I couldn't really get into it because my mind kept wondering about that girl. Something about her was pulling me in making me want to know more and it was really bothering me.

**Amy**

Tears started coming faster the quicker I ran, I didn't care I had to get out of there that was so embarrassing. He probably thinks I'm gross now how dumb could I be, from now on I would have to be more careful. And to think I was doing so great until I got picked as freshman soloist that's such a huge responsibility and I was nervous. I thought releasing my nerves would make me feel better and it probably would have if I didn't see him. The boy with the great hair and beautiful smile looking at me like he seen a ghost with some other girl. I've had crushes before but this was different this guy was different he had a story and I wanted to know it.

The next morning I was up at 6:30 and out of my cabin by 7:30.

"Aren't you excited?" Britt said happily.

"Nervous yes excited no. I'm a horrible marcher" I said shaking my head.

"Oh you'll be fine no worries." She said putting her arm around me as we walked to the field.

"Alright everyone grab your instrument and get in formation." The coach told us.

Everyone shuffled around to their spots. "And march" we heard him scream. We all began playing and going around the field.

**Ricky**

I got done with practice early so me and a couple of my friends went to go watch the freshman practice. My real motive was to see that girl I kept running into I wanted to know what she's about. As soon as I sat down on the bleachers I spotted her.

"Hey Joey you know the brunette over there with the horn?" I asked one of my friends.

"Yeah her name's Amy she rooms with my little sister Britt." He said coolly "you're not thinking about hooking up with her are you?" He asked questioningly.

"I don't know what I'm thinking I just want to talk to her she seems…interesting." I said still staring at her on the field. I guess she felt me looking because she glanced at me I gave her a wave with a smile. I think she was surprised about that, because she lost all her concentration and nearly got trampled by the guy behind her I shook my head and gave a soft laugh. _Now I know she's interested too_ he thought to himself.

**Amy**

After the embarrassing scence from practice I went over to the cafe for lunch.

"Hey it's Amy right?" a voice said from behind me. I looked up and almost choked on my apple. It was him and he knows my name.

"Yea I'm Amy" I said giving him a self-conscious smile. He smiled back and sat down across from me.

"So how do you like camp so far?" he said looking deep into my eyes making me nervous.

"It's okay I said looking down at my food, I suck at marching though...but you saw that." I said laughing.

"Yeah but I thought it was cute" he said reaching over grabbing my hand. I pulled away and looked by the door.

"Oh I'm sorry do you have a boyfriend or something." he said staring at my lips.

"No" i said giving a genuine smile feeling bad for acting so cold. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that you didn't do anything wrong."

He gave me a smile as he got up. "I have to go but do you want to meet up later after classes?"

I gave him an unsure look and he walked over to me and moved my bangs out of my face.

"Come on beautiful it could be your chance to make it up to me." he said with a wink.

"Okay" I said literal a little above a whisper.

"See you later" was the last thing he said before leaving.

All I could do was smile, my first date.

**Okay that's the end of that chapter I want to get all the bandcamp stuff out the way before the drama starts so next chapter will be the end of that. Okay thanks for reading review;)**


	3. A Night To Remember

***All characters belong to Brenda Hampton I own nothing but some twists and turns***

***May get M towards the end so you've been warned***

**A Night To Remember**

The next few days of band camp consisted of early morning jogs and afternoon marching. The "End of Camp Jam" was getting closer and closer and Amy wanted to make sure she had her piece down pat. She made sure she was the first one in class and the last one out, a lot of people expected nothing but the best from her and she wasn't going to let them down.

She hated how her 8th grade music teacher bragged about her skills truth was she didn't think she was that good. Amy was the type of girl that liked attention, but once she got it she didn't want it anymore it made her nervous. As she was walking from her last class she seen Ricky and gave him a quick wave before running in.

They'd been bumping into each other quite often since there date last week, but Amy never stayed around long enough to have a real conversation with him. It wasn't that she didn't like him because she was very attracted to him. The problem was she didn't feel worthy enough to be seen with him; she'd seen him a couple times with very pretty mature looking girls and they made her feel inferior. She didn't understand why he wanted to hang with her or what he saw in her. Besides she didn't have time to play around with him she was going to be the best at "The Best of the Best Band Camp" if it was the last thing she'd do.

Ricky seen Amy race into her dorm not knowing why she was avoiding him. Usually he wouldn't care but on their date he thought they made a connection. Besides Zoe she was the only girl he actually could have a conversation with. _Maybe I shouldn't have kissed her _he thought walking to his cabin. He thought back to the date and tried to figure out what if anything he did wrong.

* * *

><p>*Flashback*<p>

"_Hey Amy" Ricky said with a smile so huge his dimples were present. Amy returned the same sentiment shyly._

"_So…where are we going?" she asked Ricky as he grabbed her hand._

"_I was thinking we could go sit by the lake no one is out there around this time of night." He said looking at her facial expression._

"_O-okay that sounds fun and romantic." Amy responded nervously._

_They found a nice little spot under a tree and Ricky put his arm around Amy. She laid her head on his shoulder and they both looked out in to the lake taking it all in. Ricky felt a weird kind of peace sitting there with Amy in his arms and she felt serene in his._

"_The moon is so beautiful tonight I've never seen anything better" Amy said breaking the still silence._

"_Yea it is but I think I've witnessed something better" he said with a half smile._

"_Oh yea what?" Amy said teasingly as she looked up at him._

_He looked down in her pretty brown eyes and gave a smile "You," before looking back into the moonlight._

"_I don't think I've ever seen a lake this up close and personal before." Amy said quickly trying to change the atmosphere. Ricky's comment had caught her off guard and she just wanted to enjoy the lightness of the setting._

"_I went fishing once." Ricky said with a hint of sadness in his voice._

"_Really with your dad?" she asked looking up at him._

_Ricky shifted in his spot and Amy sat up and looked at him. "Yea" he replied emotionless. It was probably one of the only things the b-"he started but stop after seeing the worry in Amy's eye._

"_How's your family?" he said quickly changing the subject._

_Amy looked back at the water unsure of whether she wanted to lie or tell the truth. She went with something simple._

"_Complicated" she said coolly. Noticing her discomfort Ricky decided not to push the subject further._

"_What school are you going to when it starts back?" he asked kind of hoping it was his._

"_I'm really not sure my mother and I are in the midst of moving so I don't know if I'm going to North Hollywood or not." She said still avoiding contact with him._

_Amy was so mysterious to Ricky when he looked at her he saw the same sadness in her eyes as he seen in his own everyday in the mirror. For some reason he wanted to hold her and make her feel safe, but he disregarded the feeling as quick as it came that wasn't a good thing to him._

"_Have you ever just wanted out of your life I mean I'm not talking suicide, but just wanted to be reborn to someone else as someone else?" Amy asked him taking him out of his thoughts._

"_If you only knew" he said returning his gaze on her, studying her trying to get her to let her guard down a bit._

_She looked into the eyes she'd been trying so desperately to avoid, they were so hypnotizing to her. His eyes were deep and searching, for what she didn't know yet. _

_Ricky started leaning towards her and she did the same almost simultaneously. It was like they were and a magnetic field and the force was too strong for them to fight. When they lips touched it was like fireworks were being ignited around them and Ricky pulled her closer wrapping his hand s around her waist. Amy threw her hands around his neck and started grabbing his hair. He deepened the kiss and Amy struggled at first to keep in sync with him she closed her eyes and concentrated not wanting to ruin her first kiss. Ricky moved his hands up her shirt and felt was seemed like a couple scars on ribs. Amy broke the kiss and grabbed his hands._

"_Maybe we should head back" she said straightening her shirt and getting up. _

_Ricky wandered about the two cuts but didn't want to ask her about them. He nodded his head and got to walk back to the cabins with her._

*End Flashback*

He sat on bed and looked at the ceiling wondering about what made her uneasy and the story behind the scars, but he figured if she wanted him to know she would tell him.

* * *

><p>Amy sat in one of the band rooms trying to get a few more minutes of practice before the show tonight. The pressure was getting to her a little, but she had control of the situation she kept repeating to herself. As she was looking over her notes someone came in the door.<p>

"Hey Amy" the voice said smitten.

"Oh Ricky hi" she said bashful.

"Are you getting in some last minute practice before you wow us tonight." He said happily pulling a chair in front of her.

"You caught me" she said laughing "My mom always says practice makes perfect."

"Why don't you give me a sneak peek" he said eagerly.

"Oh I don't know Ricky…"

"Come on I'll count you off" he said cutting her off and tapping the beat on her thighs.

She started off but her voice hitched in her throat as his hand rubbed her thigh. She blushed and said "I think my lips are a little dry."

He leaned in and gave her a quick kiss "they seem okay to me." He said innocently.

Amy sat there stunned. "I-I better get going" she said quickly collecting her things.

"I can carry your French horn back to your room if you want." He offered.

"I'd like that" she said with a smile. He picked up her instrument and they headed to the door he laced his fingers with hers before she opened the door.

* * *

><p>The concert was great the camp even flew in a few musicians from the New York Philharmonic to surprise the kids. After the show Amy walked back to the lake where she and Ricky had their first date, the moon was just as beautiful as it was that night. As she sat under the tree looking in the water a tear rolled down. The last 2 weeks had been a haven for her and she was said come tomorrow it was back to reality for her, back to her broken home.<p>

Amy was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she hadn't even noticed Ricky looking down at her.

"Hey what's the matter" he said concerned.

"Nothing something flew in my eye." She said quickly wiping the tears from her eyes.

"You don't have to put on that perfect act for me" he said scooting next to her "I'm no one special" he said looking at the moon.

She laughed at his last remark "you are special everyone is in their own way" she said tapping his arm.

"Why were you crying?" he said turning to look at her.

"I don't know" she said apprehensively "I guess I'm letting out all the tears that I should have let fall a long time ago."

"I get that" he said diverting his eyes back to the lake.

"You were great tonight" he said moving her hair from her eyes.

"Thanks" she said with a half smile.

A few more tears crept out Amy's eyes and Ricky took her into a hug and kissed her forehead. She snuggled into his shoulder letting a few more free. He lifted her chin and wiped her eyes. They stared at each other for a few minutes before Amy rubbed his cheek and pulled him in for a kiss. He closed his eyes and sought salvage in Amy's lips. He deepened the kiss and just like before she fought to keep up until their tongues were equally in battle. He moved Amy on his lap and put his hands around her waist. She broke the kiss.

"It's getting late maybe we should go back?" she said hesitantly.

"It's our last night here and we may not see each other again so I wanted to spend some time with you, but I'll walk you back if you want." Ricky said disappointed.

Amy bit her bottom lip "okay what's a few more minutes" she said before starting the kiss back up.

Ricky smiled and pulled her closer moving his hands up her bare thighs till he reached the hem of her jumper. He hesitated for a moment and continued till her reached her butt and began massaging her cheeks moving her back and forth on his growth. Amy's hormones were running wild and although her mind was saying go her body wasn't moving. Ricky lifted Amy up and laid her down in the soft grass. He ran his fingers through her hair and gave her smile and she smiled back. He then kissed her again this time moving down to her neck and collarbone Amy shuddered under his lips not really knowing what her body was experiencing. Ricky ran his hands up her left leg till he reached her panties and began rubbing the crevice between her legs feeling her moistness. Amy let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding and Ricky planted his lips on hers again. He moved up on her body and she felt hardness against her thigh he unzipped his pants and pulled himself out of his boxers. He lifted Amy's jumper up a bit and sucked on her neck Amy put her hands around his neck and he rubbed her softness again.

She was enjoying the make out session _live a little _she said to herself remembering her mother's words to her as she boarded the bus. Then she felt something plunge into her. She whimpered and let out a deep breath; tears welled up in her eyes and began to fall. As quick as the pain came it disappeared as she felt the object deflate inside her. Ricky lay still for a moment and rolled over to the side of her he didn't plan on having sex with Amy and now lying beside her he felt different. He didn't want to get up and leave her like he had other girls he wanted to stay with her and that scared him.

Amy getting up quickly pulled him from his daydream.

"I really think we should go its late and my roommate is probably looking for me." She said wiping a tear from her eye.

Ricky shot up and fixed his pants "I can walk you."

"No no that's okay I can walk myself" she said practically running back towards the camp leaving Ricky with his thoughts.

**Okay that's Chapter 2 tell me your thoughts and hit review;)**


	4. Changes

***Secret Life and its characters belong to Brenda Hampton & Co.***

***Some is in Amy/Ricky POV the rest is general/narrative Thanks to everyone who read and for the great reviews I really enjoy them and I love writing this story.***

**Changes**

**Amy**

The bus ride home was quicker than I expected I dragged myself off the bus and grabbed my things. I seen my mom running up to me with a huge smile but something was off about her and I didn't know what. And at the moment I didn't care.

"Amy I missed you how was it? Did you wow them with your solo?" she asked excitedly

"Yea, a standing ovation." I said sarcastically but she didn't catch on.

My mom was so happy for me to be home and see the new house, but I couldn't even concentrate my mind was on Ricky. Not necessarily him but what happened with him… _was it sex?_ I thought as my mother called my name louder.

"Amy are you listening?" she said glancing at me while driving.

"I'm sorry mom what did you say" I asked distracted.

"I said I couldn't find a house in North Hollywood's district so you'll be going to Grant sorry sweetie." She said apologetically.

I was silent for a moment trying to figure out my emotions. I've never been away from my brother before and although we didn't get along I loved him and I would miss him. At that very moment everything felt real things were changing and fast whether I wanted them to or not. Mom and dad were getting a divorce, me and my brother were being split, and my perfect world was crumbling right before my eyes. I don't like change and I refused to feel the reality life was throwing me.

"It's fine mom we could be all new people." I said half jokingly but once I thought about it the idea didn't seem so crazy maybe this move was a good thing after all.

As we pulled up to the house I noticed that it was a great deal smaller than our previous one.

"Mom are we poor?" I asked her worried.

She just laughed and said "no silly it's just me and you so there's no need for a two story hose and I thought this one was cute and cozy." She said shrugging.

I forgot that quick it was just the two of us. "Yea that makes sense" I told her as I grabbed my things and headed in.

It was actually nice and less to clean up I thought as I walked in my room. My mom had painted the walls yellow my favorite and set it up real nice I fell backwards on my bed and looked at the ceiling.

"A fresh start" I said as I got up and start unpacking.

**Ricky**

After I unpacked my clothes from camp I grabbed my keys and went up to Grant to grab my schedule. I had missed the scheduled pick up because I was at band camp when they had orientation. As I was going into the guidance counselor this girl bumped into me.

"Whoa" she said looking up at me.

"Wow" was all I managed to get out. She was about 5'3, cascading curls with the perfect frame and sexy full lips. I had seen her around school last year, but I was preoccupied with my other flings. _I think I just found my next recruit_ I said when she broke my thought.

"I said are you gonna stand there and look stupid or ask me for my number." She hissed curling her lips.

I gave her a smirk and asked her name.

"Adrian Lee" she said putting a hand on her hip and twirling a curl.

"Ricky Underwood" I said extending my hand.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me down close to where her lips could reach my ear. "Call me" she whispered letting her lips touch my ear before sashaying out of the building.

I smiled and looked down at the folded piece of paper left in my hand and put it in my pocket before walking into the office.

"Hey Molina can I get my schedule I'm kind of short for time." I told him cutting someone else in line.

"Mr. Underwood." He said shaking his head "I figured you'd be popping up and here you go the sooner you're out of my office the better." He said grinning.

"Nice doing business with you" I said walking out.

"Ricky are you okay you seem so spaced" my mom said as we were eating dinner.

* * *

><p>"Yea I'm just thinking about camp I never expected it turn out so fun." I said stuffing spaghetti in my mouth.<p>

"And I'm pleased to hear that you behaved yourself good job son." She said proudly.

I laughed "anything for you mom" I told her getting up from the table and heading downstairs to my room.

I laid back on my bed and pulled out the number Adrian gave me earlier. A part of me wished it said Amy's name above the digits. I tried to find her before it was time to board the buses, but I couldn't. I wanted to have a proper goodbye and exchanged numbers. Also I was kind of embarrassed about the sex I usually last longer but she got me so excited and she was so tight that I just burst. The thought of the night got me aroused and I dialed Adrian's number.

"Hello" she said a little too eagerly than she meant to.

"Hey it's Ricky I was wondering if I could maybe see you tonight?" I asked just as eagerly.

A couple seconds past and I prepared myself to hear a no when she responded.

"Sure my mom's working and I'm here alone anyway I'll text you the address."

"Great I'm on my way." I said quickly before hanging up this was going to be a great year.

* * *

><p><strong>6 weeks later…<strong>

"Amy come on you don't want to be late for your first day of high school" Anne said just as nervous as her daughter probably was.

Amy came walking down the stairs in a baby doll shirt and some leggings. She originally had on some jeans but they felt uncomfortable.

"I don't want to go mom can I stay home one more day please" she begged.

"No Amy it's not going to be that bad your cousin Madison is there and her friend Lauren you'll be fine." Her mom said reassuringly.

"I don't know if that's a good thing or bad thing" Amy said heading out the door.

Anne shook her head and locked up.

Anne was giving her usual first day of school lecture.

"Amy it's just me and you now so make sure you stay out of trouble and get good grades straight A's are a guaranteed way to get into Juilliard combined with your French horn skills. I know you don't really like marching but that will also help." She said as they pulled up at Grant High School. She looked at her daughters face and tried to pacify her words.

"Amy I'm really not trying to pressure you but with your brother with your father and us two together I want to show your dad we can make it without him and that you will do equally good without his constant presence." She said leaning over and giving her daughter a kiss on the forehead.

Amy gave her a half smile and got out of the car.

"I'll try mom I promise." She said lifting he French horn.

"Okay now have fun and remember to smile you don't want to look old before you hit 20" she said speeding off.

"Here goes nothing" she said as she walked through Grant's doors.

As soon as she walked into the building she immediately thought high school is much different middle school everything was so fast paced. She stood there observing for a good minute before she saw Ricky walk by with a very pretty Latina. He didn't even look at her and she could feel tears welling up in her eyes. Just then she heard her name being called.

"Amy! Amy!" the voice said frantically.

Amy turned around and seen her crazy cousin running towards her with her shadow in tow.

"Hey Madison" she said trying to sound enthusiastic.

Madison grabbed her in to a hug, "how are you I missed you." she said halfway choking Amy.

"I've been okay just getting used to the move and I missed you too it was weird not seeing you this summer." I replied.

"So anything juicy happen at camp?" she said with searching eyes.

"Nope I was there for one reason and that was for this guy" she said pointing to the horn.

"I see you didn't loosen up this summer either" Madison said giggling.

_If only she knew_ Amy thought looking back at the drummer that changed her life.

Ricky was shocked to see Amy as he walked through the school doors with Adrian. He averted his eyes as soon as she looked his way not wanting to make eye contact. He didn't think he'd ever see her again and when he had his heart dropped.

"So are you guys gonna come or not?" Grace asked him and Adrian. "Please come" she pleaded.

"Okay we'll come to your stupid party" Adrian said annoyed.

"Thank you thank you thank you" Grace said happily pulling Adrian into a hug and racing off.

Ricky laughed at the cute bubbly blonde hugging a pissed Adrian.

"Okay get off me" Adrian said pushing her off and sending Grace on her way.

"So if I take you to this party you know it's considered a date right" I told Adrian leaning against her locker.

"And…" she replied un-phased.

"You said if I took you on a date then we could have sex, so get ready to rock my world" he smirked and gave her a quick kiss and walking off before she could protest.

When he got to the band room he wanted to turn around and run. He hung his head and shook it, there she was the brown eyed girl that made him feel needed. The one he probably hurt when he walked in with Adrian.

"Hey Amy."

**Uh oh confrontation time**


	5. 4 Minutes

***I own nothing but the plot everything else is Brenda Hampton's & Co***

**This chapter and maybe the next 2 are really fillers because i have the ending already just filling in the middle lol enjoy;)**

**4 Minutes**

_***Band Room***_

Ricky: Hey Amy.

He hadn't intended on it being so awkward to see her maybe the fact that she seen him walk in with Adrian made him a little uncomfortable. But why should he be it's not like him and Amy are together band camp was just that band camp?

Amy: Ricky.

She said avoiding eye contact and continuing to put up her French horn. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing that she was upset with him, he didn't even deserve her thoughts. Although she quickly realized she didn't really have a reason to be upset, but still it's the point of it all.

Ricky: So, do you like go here now? _Of course she goes here stupid._

Amy: It seems that way. She mumbled as she walked past him into the hallway.

Ricky: Look me and Adrian are just friends okay. He said as he tried to keep up with her.

Amy let out a laugh. "Oh? And what makes you think you have to explain yourself to me" she said now stopping and turning to face him.

Ricky stared at her for a moment processing what she asked, but quickly lost his train of thought now that her green eyes were burning a hole in his. Something about those eyes made him feel hypnotized, he must've been staring too long because she started walking off again.

Ricky: Amy wait!

She turned to face him not wanting to cause a scene.

Ricky: We're friends right me and you?

She shrugged her shoulders and looked away.

Ricky: So we can still hangout you know like we did at band camp.

At that Amy snapped her head back up eyes wide.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Amy shot back as she walked to her first class as the bell rung.

Ricky stood there dumbfounded for a minute before going to get a late pass. He couldn't believe she was acting like band camp didn't happen. Who was she to not claim a night with him?

He took a detour before going to Molina's office to take a smoke break. He knew smoking was bad for him, but considering what he used to do he thought he would die slower with this method. Besides his parents ruined drinking for him so he'd never do that or drugs it made him sick just thinking about it. He had seen his mom have a cigarette here and there when he was younger before things went bad so he used it as an ode to the good times…the normal times.

"Mr. Underwood late already it's the first day." Mr. Molina said as Ricky came and sat down in front of him.

"Yea, well sh- I mean stuff happens" he said smirking.

"Here and hurry to class wouldn't want you to ruin that great gpa." Molina said grinning.

"Hey!" Ricky yelled getting up "keep that under wraps will ya I don't need people in my business." He huffed closing the door.

**Amy**

The school day seemed everlasting and Amy was tired and cranky all day. When she finally got home she went straight to her room bypassing her eager mother waiting to hear about her first day of school. She knew her mother would probably follow her so she laid face down on her bed; wishing for the days when her mother would always be at work.

"Amy was school okay today" Anne asked sitting next to her concerned.

"Yea mom it was fine not as bad as I thought it'd be I'm just a little tired that's all" she said sitting up yawning.

"Okay well I'm going to start on dinner while you work on your homework." Anne replied closing the door.

Amy opened her book bag and fished out her Math book. Feeling a little uncomfortable and constricted she unbuttoned her jeans. _That's better_ she thought starting on the problems.

About an half hour later dinner was ready and they sat in silence as her mother watched her stuff the baked chicken and rice in her mouth at rapid speed horrified.

"Amy did you eat lunch today" Anne asked raising an eyebrow.

Amy looked up and saw her mother staring at her and put her fork down.

"Yes, but that was earlier." She said feeling slightly uncomfortable about her mother's comment.

Anne noticed the look on her daughters face and regretted saying anything. The last thing she needed right now was to deal with Amy relapsing to anorexia or bulimia.

"It was a joke Ames you know like I'm happy you enjoy my cooking." She said with a smile.

Amy tilted her head to the side something like how a dog does when he's trying to understand something. She gave a fake laugh and continued on her massacre of the chicken and rice.

Once she got back in her room she immediately went to the bathroom and threw up. She got up and ran some warm water and wiped her face. She looked in the mirror confused as to if she wanted to throw up or if she did it involuntarily. Usually she had to gag a little, but this time it was if the vomit had control of her. She shrugged and laid back in her bed wondering of ways she could avoid Ricky. She made up in her mind nothing happened at band camp therefore she doesn't know him or need to speak to him.

* * *

><p><strong>A little more than a month later..<strong>

**Ricky**

Adrian giggled as Ricky ran his fingers up and down her waist landing between her thighs, while he kissed and suckled her neck.

"Ricky" she whimpered as her voice hitched in her throat "we're supposed to be studying."

"I am studying" he let out between kisses, "this chapter is about the anatomy of Adrian Lee's body." He said while unbuttoning her shirt.

Adrian bit her lip trying to decide which was more important before her hormones made the decision for her as Ricky began kissing her stomach working his way back up around her breasts. She let out a deep sigh and pushed their books off her bed.

"Okay you win" she said straddling him and lifting up his shirt.

He smiled and grabbed her ass closing the little space they had left between their bodies. They'd only been fooling around a little over a month and each time Adrian would let him try something different and she was never the same always doing something new. Since Amy had been avoiding him and still acting as though band camp never happened he decided to focus more time on Adrian. He still had his other sides but he would always wind up back to her. What could he say she was a beast in bed and he liked that.

The only problem with her was that they constantly battled for control Ricky would flip her over and pull her hair and she would turn around and pounce him so she'd be on top and he hated that. For him to be satisfied he had to be the boss so he would get up and pin her against the wall and plunge deeper and harder as if to punish her for disobeying him.

"Ricky" Adrian moaned snapping Ricky back into reality.

He smirked and raised her legs a little higher and put them over his shoulder.

"I love you." She breathed out causing him to stop mid stroke.

He looked at her for a moment and she looked at him waiting for him to say something he didn't feel…he couldn't feel. He wanted to get up and leave but he looked down and seen he hadn't finished yet and began pumping again.

Adrian looked at him confused and a little hurt that he didn't respond. Ricky noticed and pulled her to him by her neck and kissed her as passionately as he could hoping that she would think it was his answer. He pulled back and she smiled and wrapped her arms around him snuggling into his shoulder while he kept going. When he was done he laid down for a minute to catch his breath then began putting his clothes back on.

"Where are you going?" Adrian said pulling on her robe following Ricky into the living room of her condo.

"I got to go my foster parents are expecting me back." He said grabbing his keys not looking at her.

"Wait, please don't leave" she said immediately regretting letting her guard down.

"Look, I hate being here alone can you please stay." She said with pleading eyes.

Ricky hated this part that's why he tried to never go back to the same bed more than twice. He only did with Adrian because she was different, they had an understanding and were one in the same they both liked meaningless sex but here she was trying to find a meaning.

"Look Adrian I wish I could I really do, but if I don't go home then they'll report me and I'll get transferred to another home maybe out of district, and I would like to see you again." He said sweetly giving her a fake smile.

"Okay you're right I wouldn't want you to move away" she said solemnly.

Ricky smiled knowing she believed his bluff and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"See ya tomorrow sexy." He said patting her butt and closing the door.

_That was close _he thought lighting a cigarette and taking 2 quick puffs before stepping on it and heading to his car.

* * *

><p><strong>next day..<strong>

**Amy**

Avoiding Ricky was hard at first because he was so persistent, but after her constantly saying that nothing happened at band camp she thought he got the hint. Plus, after meeting her friend Ben it was easier that she had someone to take up her time, and it didn't hurt that he was cute. They had met 2 weeks ago while she was walking to Spanish. They were in the same class and after talking they exchanged numbers so she could tutor him and ended up hitting it off.

Although he was sweet she didn't have that magnetic attraction like with Ricky and she hated to admit that she missed him chasing after her.

"Hey Amy" Ben said smiling shyly as she closed her locker.

"Hey Ben." She said looking down just as bashful. It was weird because after spending virtually all their free time together it felt like they were a couple even though it wasn't official. She had wanted to ask on a couple occasions, but decided against it thinking it would make things awkward.

"Ready for Spanish my senorita?" Ben said breaking her thought and holding out his hand.

She chuckled and put her hand in his "Si senor." And they began walking to class.

"Amy can we talk" a voice said from behind them.

Amy rolled her eyes and turned to face Ricky.

"And what would need to talk about?" she said with slight irritation in her voice.

Sensing this Ricky smirked and said "I wanted to discuss this in private, but I can say it right here if you want your fr-"

"Okay" she said a little louder than she wanted to "okay we can talk." She said leading him around the corner towards the bathrooms.

Ricky gave Ben a knowing look before following behind her.

"I'll see you in class Ben" she said still keeping her pace as Ben wondered what was going on.

"I can't believe you did that." Amy said angrily.

"Well if that's what it takes to get you to acknowledge my presence then I'll do it every day." He chastised looking just as angry as her.

Amy felt her tears building up in her eyes and dared them to fall. "Why can't you just leave me alone." She said coldly.

Ricky frowned at her words a little hurt but then grinned and said "Is that what you really want Amy" he stepped closer to her.

"Y-you're in my personal space." She managed to squeal out.

He took a step closer lifting her chin so that their lips were now touching. "Is it bothering you that I'm this close… am I making you uncomfortable or a little too comfortable." He smiled against her lips.

Amy was on the verge of hyperventilating having him that close in proximity to her. She could feel her body starting to betray her when she gained back the upper hand.

"I think I should be asking you that question" she said feeling his growth hit the space of her thigh and unmentionable. Now it was her turn to smile.

Ricky licked his lips making his tongue rub against Amy's trying to win their sexual stare down. Amy's hormones were going crazy as she felt her stance faltering. Ricky noticed her guard sliding down and gently rubbed his lips up and down onto hers to see if she would take the bait. Amy let out a slight moan then cursed herself. Ricky grinned and began giving her small pecks waiting for her to breakdown.

As soon as Amy moved her lips to push against his she felt rapid fire crawl up her throat in light speed. She quickly broke the kiss and ran into the bathroom and grabbed the closest stall harking up her insides. Leaving Ricky outside of the girl's bathroom confused and excited.

Amy flushed the toilet and slid to the stall door letting a tear roll down. She dropped her hand down to her stomach feeling the little bump that kept growing more each day. _This is not happening_ she said to herself hoping that if she said it enough reality would have mercy on her. She had heard the saying "Is 9 minutes of pleasure worth 9 months of pain on some lifetime movie." But the saying couldn't apply to her not only was it only 4 minutes of pleasure it actually wasn't pleasurable at all, it was painful. With that she began to sob harder. Either way she was screwed 4 minutes of pain and if she counted right about 6 more months ending in bigger pain.

"Fuck" she cried putting her head in her hands before hearing footsteps.

"Are you okay in there?" a concerned voice asked her.

Amy panicked recognizing the voice and knowing there was no way she could avoid this person.

**Okay this chapter was all over the place but i put in A time jump because Amy's pregnancy is only a small part of the story. Also don't kill me about Ricky smoking lol its essential to the story and i promise he will quit soon. review;)**


	6. Misery Business

***All rights to Secret Life belong to Brenda Hampton and Co. I own nothing but the twists in turns of the plot. As usual it's a mix a POVs I don't think it's too confusing.***

**Misery Business**

**Amy**

She jumped up against the stall and froze trying to decide if walking out and talking to the girl was the best thing to do. She thought if she didn't move or say anything the girl would leave.

"I'm not leaving until you come out" the voice said and Amy could hear her shift her weight from one foot to the other.

_No such luck_ she thought before bracing herself and opening the door.

When she stepped out she wanted to run back in when she saw that it wasn't only "The Goddess" Grace Bowman as the guys called her but also the self proclaimed "school slut" Adrian Lee. How those two ended up being best of friends was a story in itself. Rumor was Adrian slept with Grace's now ex-boyfriend Jack, but after a mini fight they decided to become friends since neither really had one. In a way they did benefit one another, what one lacked the other one made up for so it kinda made sense?

"Amy Juergens" Adrian grinned making Amy feel more uncomfortable. Grace just stood there stunned for a minute before speaking.

"Amy are you alright we…uh heard a little of that" she motioned inside the stall. "Are you sick or something?"

If Grace didn't look so concerned she probably would have told her to mind her damn business. Especially since Adrian was right next to her grinning as if she knew Amy's secret already, but she thought better of it besides she was tired of these weird mood swings taking control of her.

"I-I'm fine I think I have the stomach flu my mom had it last week so I-I probably just caught it from her" she managed to belt out.

Adrian looked dissatisfied with her answer and turned her nose up.

"Here take sum gum" she said holding her nose. "Wouldn't want you to pollute the school with your stench" Adrian said handing Amy a piece of gum.

"Thanks" she said putting it in her mouth.

"Amy if you need to talk or anything you could talk to me" Grace said with a smile before turning to leave.

"You might want to get that vomit spot off your shirt" Adrian smirked before going to follow Grace.

Madison dropped in the bathroom and smiled once she seen Amy then frowned noticing her expression.

"Still not feeling okay" she asked concerned.

"No, still a little queasy." she said looking down.

"Have you thought about what I said" Madison whispered.

"I'm not pr-pr there's nothing wrong with me" Amy scolded.

"Look you're my cousin and best friend and I love you I hope there isn't anything wrong with you, but the sooner you find out the better you'd feel. I mean would you rather it be _that_ wrong than a disease or something?" she asked sympathetically.

Amy rolled her eyes going to the sink to hurriedly wipe at the stain before the bell rung.

As they walked out of the girl's room she seen a tall brown haired boy waiting for her.

"I'll call you later Ames" Madison said giving Amy a don't say anything look before running off.

"Ben what are you doing, I can't have you late because of me" embarrassment written on her face as she tried to hide the stain on her shirt.

"I couldn't possibly walk into class without the hot tamale I like to call Amy on my arm" he said pulling her arm into his.

Amy giggled shyly and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Grace told me you weren't feeling well so I waited so I could check on you." Ben said as they got to the classroom door.

Amy looked away and felt tears building up. "Yea I think it's the flu, but I'll be okay soon" she said leading them to their seats.

* * *

><p><strong>Ricky<strong>

"We caught your little friend in the bathroom" Adrian said attempting to slide her hand into Ricky's.

Ricky amused at her attempt lifted his hand to run it through his hair and smirked at her.

"We who and whose my friend." he said as she pouted.

"Amy" Adrian said dryly "And Grace and I"

"Amy?" he replied nonchalantly.

"Don't play stupid Amy Juergens the little _child _you can't keep your eyes off of" she said annoyed with his games.

"Why do I care and do I sense a hint of jealously in your voice" he sighed.

"What no! What do I have to be jealous about she hasn't even hit puberty yet. I don't care who you gawk at because at the end of the day you're not her type and you always end up back in my bed" she said matter of fact.

"Oh yea well there's a lot you don't know about her alright or me and her" he said defensively.

"You and her" she said immediately intrigued. "Is she not just a plain Jane?" Adrian smiled.

"Let's just say some girls have class and don't go broadcasting there sex-capades like you" he turned up his nose.

Adrian was hurt at his words but covered it up with anger. "Oh really and you would know how huh did you conquer her too" she said disgusted.

He bent down and whispered "I don't kiss and tell" before grinning at her and walking into the band room. Leaving Adrian standing there stunned.

"Since when!" she yelled at him while he just waved his hand at her. She stomped off behind him her mind whirling. Ricky was hers and Amy was making her feel threatened.

He smirked at Amy while she quickly diverted her eyes elsewhere trying to pretend she didn't see him.

"Ricky what does that mean" Adrian started as Ricky was making his way towards Amy.

He stopped mid step when he seen that wannabe walking up to her. He rolled his eyes and continued to the locker room to get dressed for the game. Adrian still hot on his trail.

**Amy**

She cringed as she seen Ricky walk into the band room with an angry Adrian close on his heels. He had again almost made her do something she'd regret. _Saved by the bell_ she thought dropping her hands to her stomach and quickly taking them off. _There's nothing in there I have the flu_ she kept repeating until someone tapped her shoulder. She looked up to find Ben there with a smile plastered on his face.

"Ben?" she said returning his smile.

He pulled her into a tight hug "thank you thank you thank you"

"Your welcome" she laughed "but for what do I have this honor" she asked confused.

"Thanks to your help I got a B on our Spanish exam so now I'm no longer failing" he said excitedly.

"Well it was my pleasure senor" she smiled.

Ben smiled back and gave her a kiss on the cheek "I owe you." Was all he said before swiftly leaving the school.

Amy put her hand up to the place that once harbored Ben's lips. She felt butterflies in her stomach, but didn't know if it was from Ben or something else. She grabbed her French horn and walked towards the locker room dreading having to see Adrian who was staring her down at the door.

"We need to talk now" Adrian said with slit eyes. "I don't know what's going on with you and MY boyfriend, but it stops today you got that!"

"L-look Adrian I don't know what he told you, but I-I don't want anything to do with him." Amy spit out "I have to go get suited up" she said as she raced past her.

"Cut the crap Juergens I'm not dumb" Adrian yelled after her before going to her locker.

Amy went to one of the private stalls to get dressed besides the fact that she was self conscious about her body, but now that her belly was starting to protrude it made matters worse.

"Damn it" she said as she fought with the button on her uniform pants ultimately with them winning. She lugged her red, white, and black uniform top over her head luckily it ran past her unbuttoned pants.

She grabbed her French horn and got in formation to march out glancing behind her at Ricky whose eyes were fixed on Adrian standing with the majorettes. _I hate him_ she thought as they began to march out.

* * *

><p><strong>Ricky<strong>

"Adrian there's nothing going on with me and Amy so is it alright if I come over tonight" he said grabbing her arm to face him.

"No!" she said snatching her arm away as she began walking again.

"Adrian come on I know how you hate being home alone and all…I'll even stay the night" he spilled out in desperation.

Adrian stopped abruptly and faced him causing him to bump into her a little. She felt herself melting and quickly shut off her heart.

"If I get lonely I'll get Jack to come over, I never have to beg him" she said in spite as she continued on her path to her car.

She knew he hated the fact that she slept with his somewhat best friend, but she didn't care she was tired of his hot and cold act and playing the fool.

Ricky balled his fists in frustration he was angry he needed to punch something…do something. He pulled out his lighter and began playing with it and then pulled out his cigarettes. He lit one and was toying with the idea of burning himself till he seen someone sitting on the bench a few feet in front of him.

"Amy?" he asked as he grew closer to the bench.

She looked up and saw him standing there and wiped the lone tear that had leaked out.

"Go away" she said looking past him into the distance.

"No its dark why are still here so late" he asked taking a seat next to her.

"What's it to you" she said in a tone that he knew well anger.

"Amy I'm not that much of a jerk where I would leave a friend sitting alone in the dark" he said sincerely.

Amy could tell he was being genuine, but she couldn't help to pick a fight.

"Me and you friends" she laughed "I hardly consider us friends."

"What's with the attitude I'm the one that should be upset seeing as though you treat me like shit everyday." he quipped.

Ricky watched as her eyes shifted and showed compassion but then go back to anger, or hurt? Was that hurt in her eyes?

"Don't you dare try to make me feel bad when you started this whole thing" she shot back

"Me? You were the one acting like we had nothing at band camp like it was some big dream" he said raising his voice a little.

"Yes you! You bamboozled me" she yelled back at him "You tricked me at camp and you tried to lure me back in today" she said harshly believing every word.

"Is that what you think so I guess I made you ask me out at camp or I made you kiss me. Admit it you wanted to have sex just as bad as I did that night" he said leaning closer to her face.

"Sure it wasn't that great, but you were rightfully nervous. But don't make it seem like its all my fault I even stopped to look at you to see if it was alright. And about earlier if I'm not mistaken you kissed me back with as much force as I threw at you" he said now smirking.

Ricky seen realization in her eyes and figured that he got her in her own game.

"You started it and I didn't want to have sex then and I didn't kiss you I ran remember" she said coldly.

Ricky rolled his eyes knowing that this wasn't going to be as easy as he thought. Then he thought about her running off.

"Adrian and Grace told me they ran into you in the bathroom" he said fishing for information.

"So I'll tell you like I told them I-I have the stomach flu" she said looking away.

"Eww you puked" he said halfway joking.

"Shut up" she scolded.

"You need a ride" he said trying to lighten up the conversation.

"No my mother is on the way she's just a little late" she said looking down the street.

"Okay well I'll wait till she gets here I wouldn't feel right leaving you alone" he said putting a few loose strands of her hair behind her ear.

She turned to face him and they stared at each other a little longer than either of them wanted to.

"Why do you act like such a jackass?" she asked breaking the comfortable silence.

He sat silent for a minute not really knowing how to answer the question without going into his personal business of misery. He couldn't tell her it was just a façade he put on so people wouldn't get too close.

"Because its who I am. Because I'm Ricky" he cockily answered with that smirk.

Amy looked at him disgusted at his answer.

"So was that whole persona you put on at band camp just so you could have a little fun at my expense?" she asked angrily rising to her feet.

Ricky just stared at her not knowing what to say. Well he knew what he wanted to say he wanted to tell her no that what she saw there was him; but he couldn't he couldn't put his self out like that not now.

He looked at the frustrated tear rolling down Amy's cheek and got up and tried to wipe it away.

"Don't touch me" she choked out just as a car with a boy around their age pulled up next to her.

"I hate you" was the last thing she said before getting in the car.

Ricky stood and watched the car drive off before kicking the bench and lighting another cigarette. This time he let the flame of the cigarette meet his cool skin, feeling the heat he let out his own frustrated tears. He did this a few more times before heading to his car to find Adrian.

* * *

><p><strong>Amy<strong>

"I forgot you were coming this weekend" Amy said looking at Robie while he watched the road.

"Well it's great to see you too oh perfect sister of mine" he said sarcastically.

Amy rolled her eyes and looked out the window thinking back on the conversation she had with Ricky. She touched her stomach and stopped herself from crying. She felt foolish that she believed that he was more than just the "bad boy" but if he couldn't believe it himself than neither would she.

"You okay Ames?" Robie asked as they pulled into the driveway.

"Yea just learned a great life lesson." she said getting out of the car.

"And what's that?" Robie asked

"When someone shows you who they are believe them the first time" she simply said before walking to her room.

"Women" was all Robie said going to his room.

* * *

><p><strong>Ricky<strong>

Ricky ran up the stairs to Adrian's condo. He didn't care if Jack was there or not he wanted Adrian and he wanted her now.

"Adrian open the door" he yelled.

She opened the door quickly letting him in "what, are you trying to wake up all my neighbors and get in trouble." She said closing the door.

"Look I'm pissed and I need sex right now" he said walking up to her crashing his lips on hers.

"Ow get off of me I told you already I'm not having sex with you" she said angrily.

"Come on Adrian you can't really be mad about this stupid Amy thing" he said with pleading eyes.

She looked at him for a moment trying to decide if she should kick him out or not. She was actually flattered that he only wanted sex from her in her mind this was the first step in him loving her.

"Okay" was all she said before leading him into her bedroom. "But you're spending the night like you promised" she pointed at him.

He smirked and picked her up attacking her lips. He stopped and nodded before throwing her on the bed.

**Amy**

"Amy I'll go get the tests tomorrow and we can get it over with" Madison pleaded to Amy.

"Okay" Amy whispered finally giving in.

"Okay great I'll be there around noon when your mom goes to work" she said happy that Amy changed her mind.

Amy told Madison okay before hanging up the phone. She went to the bathroom and stared at the pink plus sign that was facing her shaking her head unable to believe she was going to be a mom at 15.

Before she had time to dispose of the test her brother barged in the bathroom.

"What are you doing you've been in here for-" he started before looking at the test in his sisters hand.

"Is that a" Robie couldn't get his words out.

"Please don't tell mom" was all Amy could gather between tears.

**A/N I didn't get a chance to proofread but if their is any mistakes let me know and i will edit the chapter. I just wanted to update both stories today since my cable was out.**


	7. A Drop In The Ocean

***All rights go to Brenda Hampton and Co. I own nothing but the plot which they can borrow. This chapter is back in Amy/Ricky POV and we may get some Robie/Adrian later on."**

**A Drop in the Ocean**

**Amy**

Robie pulled me into a hug as we both sobbed for what seemed like forever. Although me and him never got really affectionate at that moment I needed my brother, I needed him. After a few minutes of silence and consolation he moved towards my ear.

"How'd this happen Ames?" now looking in the eyes that reflected his own.

* * *

><p><strong>Ricky<strong>

I walked into school in search of Adrian, I knew she was pissed at me because I didn't call her over the weekend, but I knew I could make it up to her.

"Looking for someone?" I heard a voice say over my shoulder.

"Oh hi Grace" I said giving a little smirk which made her blush.

"Hi Ricky" she said shyly.

Blondes were never really my type but something about Grace made me want to add her on my list. The innocence she had reminded me of someone… someone I couldn't have.

"I was actually looking for you" I lied.

"Really" she said with hopeful eyes.

"Yea I think you and I could be friends, very good friends actually." I slid my arm around her and started walking. I'd worry about Adrian later she isn't going anywhere.

**Amy**

As soon as I arrived at school I was back familiar with the first stall in the girls room. Lucky for me I decided to get here early in case this happened. I still couldn't wrap my head around this. As dumb as it sounds I didn't think 15 year olds could get pregnant.

I rinsed my mouth and popped in some gum and headed out the door. And low and behold Ricky trying to seduce Grace, what a pig I thought before someone bumped into my arm.

"Are you jelly?" she asked in a condescending tone.

I sneered at her "No if anyone is jealous it's you." I stated before stomping off.

"Whatever Juergens I see past your little act" Adrian said before she stomped off to smack her "boyfriend".

I moved past all three of them as fast as possible that's one fight I didn't want to be included in. As I reached the band room my phone vibrated. I put my French horn up and found a seat before I opened the text. When I seen what it said I felt my heart drop. If anyone had come into the room right now they would swear I was a ghost. My tan face had turned a disgusting color that walked between white and gray.

**To: Amy**

**From: Rob**

_I told dad, thought it would be a good idea to get him in mom back together._

I felt my body heat up as my fingers moved in light speed to text him back.

**To: Rob**

**From: Amy**

_How could you, you promised you'd wait._

**To: Amy**

**From: Rob**

_I know and I feel really bad but it was the only way. We moved back in this morning temporarily as dad said, but I know it'll be longer see you at school;)_

"Ugh" I screamed out then immediately looked around to make sure no one else heard me.

I kept thinking so much for my clean start soon everyone would know about me. About my present and past I tried to choke back the tears that wanted to come out so bad. I hated this I'm not a crier but I've cried more the past 3 months than I had in all my 15 years. Crying was a sign of weakness and I was anything but. I heard the warning bell ring and straightened up no one was gonna see how vulnerable I am.

**Ricky**

I walked into class and my first thought was to go mess with Amy, but I thought better she was staring straight ahead motionless and last week she had snapped on me so I took the seat behind her.

"Hey you alright" I whispered in her ear.

"Not today Ricky" she answered without even turning her head.

I leaned back in my chair and shrugged my shoulders.

The next 60 minutes went by very slow, but thankfully the bell rang just as my eyelids were closing. I watched as Amy rushed past everyone and made her way to the hallway. I casually made my way to the door after her she was acting strange and I was gonna find out why.

As I got to the hall I saw her arguing with that same guy who picked her up that one night a couple weeks ago. I felt myself getting angry, but then my lips curled. Maybe if they break up she'll be more open to me.

**Amy**

"Robie what is wrong with you" I yelled.

"At least I gave you a heads up you should be thanking me" he said arrogantly.

"I knew it was a mistake telling you, I should have known you would use this to your own advantage to advance in this stupid competition we have." I said feeling angry tears burn behind my eyes.

"Oh, please between me and you there is no competition I won that a long time ago" he said smugly. "And besides I told you why I did it so mom and dad will call off this stupid divorce that _you_ caused!" he shouted.

"How can you blame me for _dad's_ affair? You act like he can't do any wrong just because you don't want to think that man you look up to is a coward." I said with venom.

With that Robie got so close to my face that I could feel the heat of his anger radiating on me.

"You know what Amy, that coward blamed himself for you being an easy lay. Maybe if you kept your legs closed then you wouldn't be pr-" he started till someone launched at him pinning him against the lockers.

"That's enough you don't talk to her like that again" Ricky said shoving him against the lockers harder this time.

"I can talk to her however I want" my brother said not backing down.

Then all hell broke loose as I stood there in shock at the fight that was ensuing in front of me. Ricky would hit Robie then Robie would jump back up and hit Ricky. I finally snapped out of it when I heard Adrian and Madison yelling to me to stop this.

"Ricky please it's okay, he's my brother" I reasoned trying to pull him off of my brother.

"Wait, what? Ricky? This is the guy that did this to you!" my brother yelled then punched Ricky and gained back the upper hand.

"Robie please you're gonna get in trouble stop it." I said now with tears coming down my eyes as my secret was about to be exposed.

"I didn't do anything with her that she didn't want" I heard Ricky quip as they got off the ground.

"Oh really smart ass" my brother retaliated as I got dizzy. "So you planned to get her..." he screamed, but then stopped as I fell to the ground.

"Ames"

* * *

><p><strong>Ricky<strong>

Everyone stood motionless for a few seconds until we realized that Amy fainted. The guy that I now know as her brother called for help as the school nurse came over and later the paramedics.

Everyone had gone back to class, but I had already turned in my history paper last week. So I skipped and sat outside on the bench smoking another damn cigarette. I told myself I would quit, but honestly I didn't want to. It was this, sex, or…

"Ricky are you okay?" I heard a voice inquire.

I looked up and gave a half smile "Yea I'm okay" I said as she sat down.

"I'm not mad at you anymore" Adrian said looking ahead.

"Yea, thanks." I said not really in the mood for games.

"Are you gonna try to go see her?" she asked the look in her eyes hoping for a no.

I thought about it. Honestly I did want to see Amy. I don't know why, but she looked so upset earlier and then I fought her brother and she passed out. I felt bad.

"I don't know" I said looking away.

"You want to just ditch and go to my house?" she said taking my hand.

I smashed my cigarette and held her hand tightly as I got off the bench. I looked at her beautiful big brown eyes and nodded my head. We walked hand and hand to my car. I didn't want to, but I thought about all the times she gave me sex and figured I could at least do this for her in return.

I put the car and reverse and whispered thank you in her ear before shifting it to drive. She blushed and looked out the window. I actually liked soft Adrian.

**Amy**

I woke up with 8 pairs of eyes on me as I tried to focus my vision.

"Ahh" I yelped and they jumped.

"Amy you're awake" my mom said worriedly.

"How are you baby girl?" my dad gripped my hand.

Robie just stared at me I could see the worry in his eyes but he quickly looked away.

"What happened" I mumbled hoarsely.

"You fainted at school" Robie interjected.

"Yes and in your condition stress isn't good, for you or the baby." Dr. Huxtable said.

"Baby" I sighed in disbelief.

"Um yeah doofus you thought you could wish it away." Robie said annoyed.

"Robie" my mom and dad said in unison.

I just cried. It was now confirmed my worst fear I was 15 and pregnant. If I just waited one more year I could at least be on that stupid reality show I thought.

"Amy it's okay" my mom said rubbing my shoulder "we're going to figure this out together."

My brother smiled at the together part. I just wanted to be alone.

"Can we leave now?" I asked Dr. Huxtable.

"Yep we got all your test done while you were out" he said lightly "just make sure you eat some more you're a little underweight for three and a half months." He cautioned.

"Okay" I huffed barely above a whisper.

* * *

><p><strong>Ricky<strong>

I stared at Adrian sleeping. She didn't snore or anything if it wasn't for her eyes being closed this long you would think she was blinking. I leaned over and kissed her forehead before I got up. I had been here almost all day, but I really wanted to go check on Amy.

Adrian had convinced me to stay longer than what I wanted too. She kept on insisting trying all these different positions to keep me from leaving so we had sex for almost 2 hours and slept around the same time. Now I was ready to go I don't like staying this long after sex and I was feeling smothered.

"You're leaving already?" I heard her say.

Damn I was hoping she would stay asleep till I was at least in my car. Damn my wondering mind.

"Uh yea, it's getting late and I have to check in" I said smirking.

"Why didn't you wake me my car is still at school were you planning on making me walk to get it?" she narrowed her eyes.

"No, I thought you would catch the bus." I shrugged.

"Wow are you that much of a jerk" she said throwing on her clothes furiously.

"Come on Adrian, you know how I am and you know how this works." I reasoned.

"Whatever Ricky, just take me to my car and go see Amy that's where you were trying to go this whole time anyway." she said giving me a look that killed.

"That's not true, not the whole time and besides jealousy isn't attractive so give it up before I end this." I lied jealous Adrian meant better sex.

"Shut up I don't care if you end this you'll be back you _always _come back." she snickered.

She did have me there so I smirked. "Just hurry up." I said heading to the door.

**Amy**

I woke up to arguing, which was nothing new. The last few months had been so serene with just me and mom and now I was back in the jungle. I got up and peed then peaked around the corner to eavesdrop.

"If she was living with me this wouldn't have happened" dad screamed.

"Technically she was always living with me she and Robie Mr. Late Nights at the office." mom retorted.

My dad rolled his eyes. "You are not gonna bring up my past mistakes I ended it and I'm tired of apologizing for it Anne!" he shouted.

"It doesn't change anything! I don't want you here Robie can stay but you need to go." she stated.

"Amy needs the both of us obviously before she does something else stupid!" he hissed.

At that I made my presence known. "I know I made a mistake but the only stupid one here dad is you!" I yelled through tears. "I'm sorry I'm such a failure and disappointment I'll leave." I said running out the door.

I know they felt guilty but I didn't care that they were running after me screaming my name I pumped my legs faster. I didn't know where I was going, but it was far away from there. Far away from them.

* * *

><p><strong>Ricky<strong>

I went to the hospital but they said Amy had already been discharged. I kept thinking about what her brother said. He was blaming me for the sex and was saying something when Amy collapsed. I guess I'll ask the punk when I seen him at school tomorrow.

I had been driving around for the past 30 minutes and ended up at the beach. I parked and got out all of my "calming supplies." This mainly consisted of my lighter, my cigs, and my sticks. I didn't feel like hearing my parent's mouths questioning me about my day. I didn't feel like going back to Adrian's house having great sex only to be nagged once it was over. Hell I didn't even feel like corrupting poor unsuspecting Grace I just wanted to be alone. Alone with my thoughts however dangerous they were.

I sat on the bench facing the water and lit the cigarette. I rolled up my shirt sleeve and tried to find a spot that hadn't been tainted. I dropped the cigarette on my hot skin and turned it as a tear rolled down. I thought back to my session with Dr. Fields and found another spot.

*Flashback*

"_Ricky, how did Adrian professing her love to you make you feel?" he asked concerned._

"_It made me feel sick alright" I snapped "It made me feel dirty, she doesn't love me." I hissed._

"_Why doesn't she love you Ricky?" he countered._

"_Because if she loves me," I hesitated "then she loves a lot of guys." I smirked to mask my pain._

_Dr. Fields looked at me and wrote something in my file._

"_Does it bother you that she sleeps with other guys?" he asked after a few minutes._

"_No." I said coldly._

"_Then why do you look upset? Do you perhaps love her too?" he folded his arms and leaned back._

"_Hell no!" I said defensively "I'm upset because she's a liar! She says she loves me, but if people love each other they don't cheat or get even." I said now with my arms folded._

"_Ah so you have been listening over the years" he smiled._

_I rolled my eyes and he smiled wider._

"_So why do you cheat on Adrian?"_

_I looked at him like he should already know the answer. "Because I don't love her" I shrugged._

"_Is it that you don't love her or you're afraid to love her?" he asked staring into my eyes._

_I was quiet then I gave in and answered. "I can't love her."_

"_Why not?" Dr. Fields raised an eyebrow._

"_Because, I'm not the right person for her and she's not the right person for me." I said quickly._

"_And who's the right person for you Ricky?"_

_*_End of flashback*

I had just lifted the cigarette off my skin and was admiring my art when the wind blew and sand hit my arm.

"Damn it" I jumped up and shook my arm dropping my cigarette. The sand was being the involuntary salt in my wounds. I blew on my arm like that would make the heat go away.

I looked up towards the ocean like I was going to fight the wind till something else caught my eye. I didn't know exactly what it was but it looked interesting. It was like a drop in the ocean just floating there in peace. I walked towards it to get a better view my shoes hitting the water.

Then my heart stopped as I seen the object flip over.

"Amy?"

**Okay that's Chapter 7 I know it kinda sucked by the next one will be better I just really wanted to update lol. And yes I borrowed Dr. Huxtable I love the Cosby show;). I will proofread tonight after I'm done updating _Love is Enough._ Hope you enjoyed review with thoughts/ideas.**


	8. Heart To Heart

***All characters of Secret Life belong to Brenda Hampton! I m just a straving artist getting out my dreams lol enjoy;)***

**Heart To Heart**

**Robie**

I rolled my eyes at the scene that had played out earlier. It had been a half hour since the diva made her grand exit and my parents were running around like little ants that were about to get pounded by someone's shoe.

"Robie did you find her?" my mom asked frazzled.

"I hung my head in shame No sorry mom I looked everywhere, I guess she changed spots since the park would have been our first guess." I shrugged.

"Maybe we should call the police?" she suggested.

"No, Anne we have to wait 24 hrs until after the person has left to file a missing persons report" Dad threw out.

"You're right, oh God! George this is all your fault. How could you call her stupid at a time like this?" Anne yelled.

"Because she is" I interjected.

"Robie!" my mom quipped.

"Okay, maybe not stupid but she's definitely naive, and I believe she left because you two can't get along for even 2 seconds!" I lifted my hands in defeat.

"What do we do now?" she asked to no one in particular.

"We wait" was all my father said plopping in the recliner.

**Amy**

The rush of the water was so cooling to the heat that was flowing off my body. I didn t care that I was fully clothed or if I drifted away to an unsafe distance. I just needed an escape from my world even if for a night.

Just as I turned up for air I felt strong arms overtake my body and I quickly opened my eyes.

**Ricky**

"Amy?" I half screamed/whispered as I took off running to the water.

"What the hell had happened? How did she even get here?" Were all the questions running thru my mind as I reached her seemingly lifeless body.

I scooped her in my arms immediately, to my surprise for a fight.

"What the hell are you doing!" she screamed as I tightened my grip and pulled her back to shore.

"Ricky let me go" she kicked in my arms.

"No, I m not letting you play with life and death in the ocean!" I yelled.

"Let me go!" she screamed again to no avail.

She was still flailing her arms like crazy when I dropped her on the hot sand and she caught my nose with her fist.

"Shit!" I mumbled in pain. "What the fuck Ames?"

She glared at me as she got to her feet. Then at the sight of the blood that trickled out my left nostril her gaze softened.

**Amy**

"I'm sorry Ricky." I sighed feeling embarrassed at my action.

"Don't trip it's fine" he said tilting his head back. It just took me by surprise thats all." he smirked.

I bit my lip and started walking up a little further away from the water to the dryer sand. Like clock work as I sat I looked up to see that he was still by my side.

"You can leave now" I said staring ahead.

"Why would I do that after I just saved your life?" he questioned.

I let out a sarcastic laugh and glanced at him. "You didn t save me you interrupted me!" I scolded.

We sat in uncomfortable silence for what seemed like forever. After ignoring how uncomfortably close he was to me I decided to break the ice.

"I wasn't trying to kill myself" I said low enough for it to be considered a whisper.

He nodded and continued to look into the ocean. This moment made me feel uneasy as it reminded me of that night 4 months ago at band camp.

"I wasn't I snapped." He looked at me as I continued. "I just had to get away. I-I wanted to be free...escape." I trailed off.

"That's like a constant moniker with you." he humored. I lifted my eyebrow in confusion. "Band camp. You said the same thing."

"You remembered that?" I asked trying to keep my jaw from dropping. I didn t think he actually listened to me then.

"Uh duh he smirked. I did consider us friends you know."

I almost thought I heard disappointment in his voice.

"What is your definition of friends? It seems to me you have quite a selection of those." I said a little to coldly.

He glared at me then turned back to the ocean. "What were you trying to be free from?" he said.

"My parents, my brother, this, this disappointment I'm carrying around." I said looking down not yet ready to accept or tell him about my baby. Our baby.

He nodded again. "I want to be free too." he said after a moment of silence.

"Oh? What are you trying to escape from?" curiosity getting the best of me.

"My life" he stated flatly. Letting me know that this was a bridge that he didn't feel comfortable crossing.

"When I'm in the water I feel like reality is no more. Its like a whole new universe." I said keenly, seeing as he was more comfortable talking about my problems.

**Ricky**

I just nodded my head again not really knowing how to respond. I knew exactly what she meant that's how sex was to me. It was a whole new world where all I felt was a sense of ecstasy. It made me feel like I was somebody, like I was alive. Its kind of twisted how I find enjoyment in the very thing that caused my pain, but I didn't care I neede it.

It had to be a little after 8:30 because now that late night ocean breeze was kicking in. I felt a chill go down my spine as the wind slapped against my wet clothes. I looked over to Amy and noticed she was shivering. I scooted closer to her and wrapped her in my arms. At first she was tense, but another breeze blew through and she moved into me and softened. I still kept my eyes to the ocean not wanting her to feel anxious or see the contentment I was feeling with her in my arms.

I felt her wet hair hit my chin and noticed that she had snuggled her head on my shoulder. Instinctively I laid my head on top of hers, and we sat a few moments more in comfortable silence.

"Amy, I think I should take you home." I cautioned.

She got up and gave me a funny look I couldn t make out.

"I mean you re cold, and you already had one trip to the hospital I doubt you want another one." I chuckled lightly.

As if something clicked in her mind I saw her eyes get glassy.

"I don't want to go home." she said barely above a whisper.

I looked at her for a moment before finding something to respond with.

"Maybe you could stay the night with me" I said quickly hopping it didn t come out as a pick up.

She blinked a couple of times "Wh-what?" she bit her lip nervously.

"I mean if its okay with your folks" I said reaching into my pocket for my phone.

When I pulled it out and studied the black screen I remembered that I had jumped into the ocean, so it probably caught a serious case of water damage. At that thought I began to panic as I reached in my other pocket and pulled out the soggy cigarettes.

"Fuck!" I groaned. I needed those to stay sane.

"You smoke?" Amy asked turning up her nose.

"No, I just light one occasionally and hold it in my mouth before puffing." My voice riddled with satire as I rolled my eyes, and focused my attention back on the soaked pack.

"That's not attractive or healthy." she said crossing her arms.

"Well my girlfriend thinks its sexy." I grinned.

"Do you really want to be reacquainted with my fist." she said between clenched teeth as I laughed.

"If I didn t know any better I'd think your were jealous, Ames."

She recoiled as her cheeks went from a peach color to bright pink.

"How dare you accuse me of caring about your whore of the week. And stop calling me Ames!" she demanded.

I laughed and sprinted to my feet. I reached down for her hand and after studying it for a moment she grabbed it as I pulled her up. We stood face to face as my eyes were snapping mental pictures of her frame. She had filled out quite a bit since band camp in a good way. Curves had formed that would give Adrian a run for her money.

_Adrian, damn it I was supposed to call her hours ago._ I thought to myself.

"Okay" I heard Amy say quietly.

"Huh?" my eyebrows furrowed.

"I'll go home with you." she trailed off looking down.

**Amy**

I didn't really feel comfortable going home with Ricky, or going to Ricky's house. Especially after he was undressing me with his eyes, but I definitely didn't want to go to my house. I wasn't ready to face my parents or Robie. I knew for sure I'd be grounded when I got back so I wanted to stay out as long as possible, and I didn't care with who.

"Well let's get going." he said breaking my mind battle.

I followed him up the hill to the parking lot and into his silver car. To my surprise it was very clean and held the "new car smell" still.

"I would have thought it would smell like those death sticks you suck on in here." I giggled, but was very serious.

"Naw, I hate the smell of those things."

I raised my eyebrow at that statement as it was kind of redundant for him to smoke, yet hate the smell. Which also made sense as to why I never knew he smoked. He always smelled like a fragrance I couldn t quite make out, but always tickled my fancy.

"Why do it then?" I was intrigued now.

"Because its better than things I could be doing. Its a good stress reliever." He said pulling off.

I nodded and looked out the window just as confused as I was before. After about 15 mins we finally pulled up to what I assumed was his home.

"You'll have to be quiet." He warned.

I shook my head in agreement as we tip toed thru the kitchen to a door by the stairs. He opened the door and we were greeted with another set of stairs descending downwards to a basement. We walked down the stairs in the dark and I eyed him; although he couldn't see me because he could have at least hit the lights.

"Hit the switch to your left" he whispered as we reached the bottom.

I flipped the switch and looked at the nicely decorated basement I figured was his room.

"This is nice" I said turning back to face him.

"Thanks I did it myself." he smiled proudly.

I chuckled at his enthusiasm over my comment, and sat down on the couch that was in the middle of the large room. I then realized I was wet and jumped back up.

"Sorry" I squeaked out embarrassed.

He laughed at me and said it was okay.

"I'll go get you a towel to dry off" he headed towards the bathroom.

"Here you go" he tossed me a towel.

"Thanks" I said giving him a small smile.

"Don't worry about it" he shrugged.

"I'm going to hop in the shower real quick you make yourself at home, quietly of course" he smirked.

I nodded my head taking in my surroundings. There was a drum set by the window adjacent his bed. A plasma in front of the couch and a full sized bed with end tables on each size. It was really nice in here I loved the gray and black contrasts on the walls. You would think it would make the room dark and gloomy, but it illuminated it seeing as the gray outshined the black trimming.

"Amy?" he said watching me curiously peeking his head out the bathroom.

"Oh, um yes?" I asked running my fingers thru my hair.

"I said you can grab a shirt and shorts from the top left drawer over there" he said pointing to his dresser.

"Oh okay thanks" I said bashful. He smirked an closed the door back I heard the shower start up so I swiftly moved to the dresser.

I couldn't help, but smile at the thought that he was talking to me completely naked. I felt a warm sensation shoot up my body and cursed these crazy hormones I was feeling.

I reached into the drawer he told me and pulled out a white beater and some dark blue shorts. I took off my damp clothes, and frowned as I realized my bra and panties were also wet. I took them off unwillingly and found a plastic bag to put them in with the rest of my clothes. I was going to be completely naked in Ricky Underwood's clothes and I was feeling self conscious.

I looked in the mirror as I slipped into the not so big shorts and paused as I put the beater over my head. I touched the unhealthily small bump the protruded from my torso. _You're a too small to be almost 4 months_. the doctors words repeated in my head. I knew I had to eat for it to grow, but with my constant fear of being fat I had no appetite.

"Amy?"

**Ricky**

"Amy?" I repeated concerned and she quickly pulled down my shirt.

"Hey I didn t know you were out" she said covering her mid section.

"Yea I just opened the door" I said fighting the urge to laugh, but lost.

"What's so funny!" she crossed her arms getting defensive.

"I'm sorry" I tried to get out between laughter and stopped as I seen her eyes narrowing.

"I'm sorry, but you're definitely in my boxers" I said beaming.

Her face went from pale to a fiery red as I continued to look deep into her hazel eyes.

"As if this couldn't get anymore awkward." she said looking away from my sinful gaze.

"Nothing wrong with that" I said a little too chipper for her. "They're clean" I joked.

She laughed "I would hope so."

"I think its sort of sexy actually."I said walking towards her as she took a few steps back.

"Where you going?" I asked still walking to her.

"I-I m" she stopped as she bumped into my dresser and I was right in front of her face.

I could practically feel the chill of her skin meeting the steam still evaporating from mine. Her breathing was getting heavy as her chest heaved in and out as if she was running a marathon. I could feel her nipples pressing against me through the thin material with each breath she took; letting me know they were hard and she was aroused.

"You seem a little tense" I whispered into her ear. My lips grazing her earlobe.

"Wh-wh-why are you so close to me" she stuttered and I knew I had her just where I wanted her.

She put her hands up to my bare chest as if to separate us so she could breathe. I leaned my head down so our lips were touching like the time in the hallway a few weeks ago. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth slightly.

"I have to get into my dresser to get some clothes, and you're in my way." I grinned into her lips.

Her eyes popped open in embarrassment and she pushed me away and walked towards the couch.

"Thanks" I chuckled as she stared at me angrily.

"If you wanted a kiss all you had to do was ask." I said still laughing.

"I-I was preparing to bite your lips off if you tried it" she sneered rolling her eyes.

"Sure you were" I humored walking to the bathroom to get dressed.

"I really cannot stand you! I hope you know that" she huffed "I don t even know why I agreed to come here."

"Because you needed me" I said sitting on my bed facing her.

She looked around the room before focusing on me.

"I don't need anyone." She glared.

I shrugged my shoulders and laid back facing the ceiling. "So do you want the bed or couch" I said attempting to change the subject.

"Um. I don t know this is your room you decide." She bit her lip. God was that sexy.

"Well my bed is big enough for the both of us" I suggested.

Her eyes got big as she looked appalled.

"We both can't sleep on your bed!"

"I would take the couch but I'm a wild sleeper" I said innocently.

"So you'd rather risk punching me then falling on the floor." She said standing now both hands on her hips.

"Basically" I said giving that same insolent smile I knew she hated.

She pondered over the information before shrugging her shoulders and yawning.

"Fine I'm too tired to fight with you." She sighed in defeat and climbed unto the bed.

I smiled and slid back on the other side of the bed gradually closing in the space between us.

"Uh un" she stretched her hand up stopping me dead in my tracks.

"What?" I gasped fiening innocence.

"Take the pillows and put them between us." She insisted.

"Fine!" I groaned and laid down the extra pillows between us. Making my queen size bed look like 2 twins.

She smiled in satisfactory and turned to face the wall and I did the same. All the while trying to calm down the growth in my boxers, this was gonna be a long night.

**A/N I miss my Microsoft Office lol hope you enjoyed;)**


	9. Lovers And Friends

***All rights to Brenda Hampton & Co. I own nothing. Nothing at all except the plot hehehe! I'll proofread later tonight so sorry for mistakes.***

**Lovers and Friends**

**Amy**

I woke up the next morning feeling like crap. I just new my hair was probably a matted curly mess, and I probably had morning breath.

"Ugh" I groaned remembering Ricky was still beside me.

The existence of our pillow divider was long gone and I could feel his breath hitting my ear. I smiled a little he looked cute when he slept I had to admit. I looked down at his arm which was dangerously close to my stomach. I felt panic over flow within me what if he felt it while I was asleep. Then I felt fire roaring in my empty stomach and I new the bile was coming. I quickly slid out of his embrace and into the bathroom vomiting as quietly as I could.

When I was done I got up and gargled with the mouth wash by the sink. I found the plastic bag my clothes were in and tossed them on; not caring if Ricky was sleep or not I had to get out of here. I glanced at the clock and saw it read 6:30 a.m.

"Great" I mumbled. I had about an hour to get home and get ready for school.

"Why do you always do this?" a voice said from behind startling me.

"I don't get what you're talking about" I said fixing my loose flowing shirt.

"You try to leave as fast as you can every time we get too close." Ricky said now sitting up with his knees to his chest.

I didn't have time to argue with him so I ignored his question and continued to tie my converse's.

"Look , Ricky thanks for everything, but I really have to go before your parents wake up and catch me here." I reminded him.

"They're already gone." he said unfazed.

"Okay well good. I'll see you at school." I gave a small smile and rushed out before he could prod me anymore.

**Robie**

I woke up involuntarily as Mr. Sunshine decided that it was okay to shine brightly through my window. I wiped the sleep out of my eyes and went to close the curtains when I saw a moving van next door with a hot Latin woman giving directions. She was probably in her 30's but I could get down with that I thought as I closed the curtain.

I stretched my arms out over my head to fully wake up and went over to the bathroom. I splashed some water in my face; and ran a hand through my sandy brown hair before looking at my reflection. Amy wasn't home yet and I knew once mom and dad woke up they would go crazy. I seen a tear trickle out of my hazel eye.

"Robie?"

I quickly wiped away the tear that slipped out before facing my sister. That didn't stop her from throwing her arms around me like I hoped. I wrapped my arms around her waist embracing the moment.

"Where were you?" my voice cracked with concern. I wasn't one to show my emotions, well neither of us were but I was really scared someone snatched my other half.

"I-I went to the beach I just needed time to think" our eyes now contacted.

"So you slept at the beach?" I raised an eyebrow trying to catch her lie.

She hesitated for a moment before she said "what do you think?" with a devious smile.

I smiled back and rolled my eyes.

"You ever hear of knocking." I quipped trying to return to our normal banter.

"You ever heard of not leaving your room half way naked?" she asked looking me up and down disgusted seeing me in only my boxers.

We both laughed as I exited the bathroom.

"I know you probably have to pee or hurl or something, but hurry up I got to get dressed too." I yelled back.

"Whatever Robert!" she hissed.

"Amy."

"Yea?" she said giving me her full attention.

"I'm sorry for implying you were a slut." I said quietly.

"It's okay I know you were just upset." she half smiled.

I nodded my head and headed back to my bedroom to grab a shirt when the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be?" I questioned making my way to the door.

"Hi I was wondering if I could speak with Amy?" the boy around my age asked.

"Um, and you are?" I asked impatient.

"Oh, sorry I'm Ben. Amy's a friend of mine and I wanted to see if she was okay." he said nervously moving his hands.

I was going to give a snide remark when something else caught my eye.

"Uh yea she's in the bathroom just wait in the living room for her" I shooed him in.

As if my morning couldn't get any better I seen another hot girl next door and she had to be my age. She was around 5'3 at the most with beautiful waves cascading down her back.

"Body of a goddess" I mumbled to myself.

She turned in my direction and gave a little smile along with a wave. I waved back with a smile that probably looked stupid and not as sweet as hers. She then tapped the older Latin lady and they both looked at me and giggled. Then I remembered I was still in my boxers, I'm sure my face was bright red as I eased myself back into the house.

**Amy**

I must be really anxious for school, or trying to get out the house before my parents made their presence known because I got dressed in 5 mins flat. I walked towards the front of the house as a red faced Robie ran into the bathroom.

"What was that about?" I said chuckling when I saw Ben sitting in my living room.

"Ben? What are you doing here?" I sat down next to him.

"Hey, Amy I just came by to make sure you were okay. I came to school late yesterday and heard you passed out." he said grabbing my hand as I smiled shyly.

"Yea, I was a little dehydrated." I surprised myself as the lie came out very easily. Maybe it was the fact that I was entranced in Ben's beautiful eyes.

"I'm glad you're okay, did you need a ride or something?" he asked breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Sure. I was going to ride with Robie but since it seems he isn't ready I'd love to go with you." I grinned.

He smiled and got up to take my hand and lead me to the door.

"Amy where are you going?" Robie said catching up to us as we were walking out the door.

"I'm riding with Ben to school." I replied my eyes not leaving Ben.

"Get a room." my brother groaned walking around us to get to his car.

"Hey Juergens!" I cringed as I heard the familiar voice.

I looked up to see Adrian "Slut bucket" Lee coming across the lawn towards all three of us from next door. I rolled my eyes as Ben looked lost and Robie was about an inch away fro drooling.

"What are you doing next door?" I asked.

"Well lets see that's my mom, that's my dad, that's my car, and that's my moving truck. How about you put the pieces of the puzzle together Dumbo." she said harshly.

Ben's mouth opened and Robie snickered before I gave him the death stare and he shut up.

"Well, you…you slut excuse me for thinking that hoes lived in brothels" I sneered feeling very accomplished at my comeback.

She lunged at me before Robie grabbed her by her waist and Ben stood in front of me.

"Hey watch it that's my sister." Robie said still gripping Adrian.

"Well she needs a muzzle" Adrian said shooting a look at me.

"Those go on dogs and you're the only BITCH I see." I grinned. I was on a roll today maybe I could get use to these hormones.

"Amy!" Ben and Robie both said looking at me eyes big.

"Okay she's dead!" Adrian screamed trying to fight Robie.

He picked her up and lead her to the other side of his car.

"No, no calm down ladies." my brother laughed.

"She started it" I yelled.

"I'm gonna finish it too you just wait." She said holding Robie hand.

"Come on Amy lets go." Ben said leading me to his limo.

"See you later Amy." Adrian said walking to her own car. "This is going to be fun, especially since I love the view. She added throwing a smile at Robie while he tossed one back blushing.

Oh hell no this was not happening. "You stay away from my brother!" I screamed as Ben's driver closed the door.

**Adrian**

Despite the fact that he shared the same blood line as little miss perfect Amy he was appealing. He had sandy brown, hazel eyes, and a great six pack as I seen earlier through his white beater. If you looked close enough you'd think Shia Lebeouf was his twin instead of Amy.

When I seen Amy and Ben pull off I ran back over just as he was starting his car. I knocked on the window with the most seductive smile I could conger up. He rolled down the window beaming.

"I was going to leave but I forgot to ask your name." I puckered my lips a little.

"Robie" he smirked before leaning closer to me. "What's yours?"

"Adrian" I said keeping my game face on.

"Nice to meet you Adrian" he said sticking out his hand.

I placed my hand in his and he pulled me so close that I could practically smell the Listerine in his breath. Before I knew it he had pulled me in the last few inches and attacked my lips. The kiss was short and sweet and before I could respond he withdrew and smiled. I stepped back and touched my lips shocked.

He laughed at my bewildered expression and started his car.

"I was going to leave, but I forgot to kiss you." he chuckled before going in reverse and leaving me there speechless.

**Okay that's the end of that chapter I wanted to get some Adrian and Robie interaction in this chapter. Could there be a possible hook up in the future hmm? Lol i'll try to throw them in every once in a while but this is a Ramy story so there # thanks for reading review;)**


	10. Breaking Point

****All rights to Brenda Hampton & Co. I own nothing. Nothing at all except the plot hehehe! Also this chapter is going to be a lot happening fast I want Amy to have this baby already lol So i skipped a few weeks and Amy is now 5 months.***

**Breaking Point**

**Amy**

I was so tired i couldn't even keep my eyes open. This baby was making me realize it was real every second of the day it seemed like. The kicks were getting more frequent now and between the cravings and sex hormones i was exhausted. I really should have been focusing on the algebra problem on the board, but my mind kept going back to what Ben said a few weeks ago.

*Flashback*

"_Amy can I ask you a question?" Ben asked unsure._

_I looked over at him and smiled "sure Ben. You can ask me anything."_

_He gazed out the window before speaking. "There's this girl that I like…"_

_I felt my cheeks heat up. All I could think about was Ben actually likes me back._

"_I want to tell her, but I'm afraid she doesn't feel the same you're one of my closest girl friends what should I do?"_

"_Well Ben" I said a little too giddy, "You should just tell her you never know unless you ask."_

"_You're right Amy, as soon as we get to school I'm going straight up to Grace-"_

"_Wait ,what Grace?" disappointment was all over my face._

_*End of Flashback*_

"Ms. Juergens do you think you can answer the problem on the board." Mr. Johnson scolded.

"Um I"

*ding, ding*

"_Saved by the bell" _I thought racing out of algebra.

I seen Ricky standing with Adrian at her locker arguing as usual. We pretty much went back to avoiding each other after that night. Well I pretty much went back to avoiding him, I felt embarrassed that he caught me at such a week moment. And the fact that I was getting bigger by the minute didn't help. He must have seen my looking because he shot a smirk my way I rolled my eyes and sped up. I put in my locker combination and looked to my left and seen Ben and Grace chatting it up like highschool sweethearts. _Great advice Amy _I thought to myself.

"Disgusting" I turned up my nose and slammed my locker door.

"What's disgusting?"

"Ugh! Robie you scared me, make some noise next time." I said holding my hand to my chest.

He laughed obnoxiously "What's up with you, the baby making you act stinky." he voiced wiggling his fingers at my stomach.

He'd been giving me spirit fingers for the last 2 weeks and it was pissing me off. He always enjoys getting me hyped, but now that I'm pregnant my usually high tolerance for stupidity was low. I balled my fists as he kept making sarcastic jabs then I don't know what happened, but I guess I snapped. Before I knew it I had Robie pinned against the lockers with tears in my eyes, and probably a halfway psychotic smile gracing my lips.

"That's not funny!" I hissed.

"Okay, okay" he said trying to get out of my grip. "Who peed in your Cheerios Amy" he said still laughing.

I tightened my grip on his shirt. "Look this isn't funny I'm tired, I'm hungry…" I moved closer to his ear. "…and horny" I loosened my grip. "I'm going crazy right now."

At this point Robie thought my pain was hilarious and was laughing hysterically. Then I saw Ben take Grace's hand as they walked towards the cafe.

"And Ben wants Grace" I turned my death grip into a hug wrapping my hands around my brothers torso.

"Yeah that is disgusting." he said embracing me. "Two boring people together is so_...vanilla_." he chuckled against me.

I laughed. He was right Grace is a goody two shoes and Ben was a reincarnated Danny Tanner. He was not my type in any other circumstance, but he was there for me before Grace came and stole his attention.

"There's other guys Ames." Robie said as we walked to the café. "No worries." he smiled.

I looked over my shoulder back at Ricky and Adrian who had apparently made up in the last minute because he was sporting that smirk. She pulled his shirt towards her and kissed him.

"Not him" Robie declared. "Anyone but that jerk."

"I-I don't care about Ricky I hate him." I said quickly.

"Keep it that way." he asserted. "You sit here and I'll get us some food what do you want?"

"Hmm just an apple" I said sweetly.

"Amy come on you got to eat. Mom put me on "make sure Amy eats duty" please." he begged.

"Okay Robie get me what you're getting and quit with the puppy dogs." I smiled.

"Got ya babymama" he chuckled as he walked away.

*Flashback*

"_Ben you like Grace?" I asked in shock._

"_Yea who else would I…oh Amy I'm sorry" he began._

"_No, Ben its fine" tears started coming down._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_I'm pregnant Ben! Everything is wrong and on top of that you want Grace." I quickly regretted my outburst._

"_Amy, you're what? When." he asked surprised._

"_At band camp it was a mistake with someone I hate and I"_

"_Its Ricky's isn't it? That's what all the secret talks were about." he said shaking his head._

"_Yes, but he doesn't know please don't say anything." I pleaded._

"_I won't but he's going to know soon Amy you're already showing if you look close enough what are you gonna do?"_

"_I don't know " I said barley above a whisper._

_We both remained silent till we pulled up at the school. We were just getting ready to part ways when Ben said "Amy i'll always be here for you and you can say its mine" and ran off._

_*End of Flashback*_

"Amy, Amy" a voice shaking my arm said.

"Sorry Rob just daydreaming." I giggled taking my tray.

"Yea" he said giving me a funny look.

"Ben wants me to say the baby's his." I said ravishing my pizza burger ensemble.

"Amy no. You can't do that as much as I hate the guy you have to tell him. I mean at this point if he bumps you he'll feel the baby." he cautioned stuffing a deliciously salty looking fry in his mouth.

"Mmm can I have a fry or two." I bit my lip.

"Wow did you hear anything I just said?" he laughed.

"Yea, yea tell Ricky got it. But I'm not until I'm ready." I said entranced by the fries in my hand.

"And when will that be huh when you're in labor?" he teased.

"Hey guys" we both looked up to see Madison and Lauren with their trays.

I smiled hey guys have a seat. Robie rolled his eyes Lauren has a big crush on him.

"Hi Robie" Lauren sheepishly said.

"Hey" he gave a fake smile back looking off at something in the distance.

I followed his eyes over to the direction he was starring at. There she was Adrian, I don't know what my brother liked about her. I'm surprised though I didn't think slut was his type. Adrian had been stopping by our house constantly just to rile me up and toy with my brother. I couldn't stand her.

"Robie ew no she's bad news." I said breaking his of his trance.

He grinned at me . "At this point I think my decisions outweigh yours."

**Ricky**

"Come on Adrian forget lunch. What I'm hungry for isn't food." I gave a devilish smile.

"You're just saying that because you don't want to sit with me. You don't want people to know we're dating." she poked my chest.

"We're not dating" I laughed. "I don't do dates me and you are just having a good time." I reasoned.

"Wrong" she said with hurt in her eyes. "Me and you were having a good time. I'm tired of being your good time girl Ricky, it isn't fun anymore." she began to walk off.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed her arm. She was so dramatic at times yet I couldn't let her go.

"Adrian I like you. I like you a lot but you know why I can't be serious with anybody." I said looking down playing the victim card always worked.

Her face softened so I continued.

"How about we compromise we'll sit here for 10 mins then we'll sneak off to the girls bathroom." I asked swinging her hand in mine.

She glared at me with those big beautiful brown eyes as she contemplated. Probably weighing the pros and cons of her decision. She hated giving in to me, but she loved me and she knew if she didn't I would move on. I was feeling kind of guilty because I think I care about her too. Not love but care more than a friend less than a love. I bent down and kissed her cheek "come on sexy."

"Okay" she blushed.

"Shall we" I said holding out my hand for her to take.

"We shall" we both smiled and found a table.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Ricky we only have like 8 mins" Adrian said pulling me into the bathroom.<p>

I slammed her against the bathroom door and kissed her roughly. She but my lip and smiled.

"Lets get going, you know I'm greedy" she said seductively.

"After you" I smirked. God I loved sex with her.

We got to the handicap stall and let the games begin. I pushed her onto the rail and began sucking on her neck while she unbuttoned my pants. I tugged on her shirt letting her know I wanted it off and attacked her lips again. I bent over real quick to get the condom out of my pants pocket and kissed up her legs till I found my way back to her lips. we had a limited amount of time so ever minute counted.

"Ricky" she said breathless.

"Shhh" I said putting her in a loose choke hold kissing down her collarbone reaching her breasts.

I rolled the condom on and pushed her panties to the side. It was time for war she began sucking on my neck as I plunged into her harder. She had tears in her eyes probably from holding breath to keep from screaming. She dug into my back and I knew I'd have wheps later. We had to be going a good 5 mins until the doors opened and we heard voices.

"Yea I wonder what she's gonna do" one voice said.

We both stopped and I let her down as she pulled down her mini skirt and threw her shirt on. I got myself together too and texted her to walk out first so it wouldn't look obvious.I also told her to text me when the coast was clear.

"What are you two looking at" I heard Adrian say as she left the bathroom.

"She's such a bitch" I heard another voice say.

"Anyway back to Amy" I heard someone say who I now knew was the school gossiper Lauren.

Which meant the other one was her shadow Madison. Those two were the modern day Dumb and Dumber, but Madison and Amy were cousins so I knew she wouldn't gossip about her.

"Yea she's really starting to show now, I mean that girdle thing she's wearing isn't really working anymore." Madison informed.

"Wait, what show?" I thought to myself still in the handicap stall.

"Did she tell you who the father is?" Lauren questioned.

At this I really held my breath. I was praying that I was just misconstruing their words and it couldn't mean what I thought it did.

"Yes she told me, but I won't be telling you." I heard Madison say and then footsteps leaving.

I slid down the bathroom wall trying to grasp what I just heard. _Maybe its not mine_ I thought as I ran my fingers through my hair._ It could be Ben's_, but I quickly wiped out that idea, because they weren't around each other long enough for her to be "showing" if they did anything.

I hit the wall beside me and was about to kick the toilet till my phone vibrated.

**From: Adrian**

**The coast is clear you can come out now…**

I told her to just go to class I didn't feel like talking to her right now, or being around her. The only person I wanted to see was Amy Juergens.

I sat there a few more moments and then walked out the bathroom. I heard someone closing their locker so I looked to my right and there she was. We made eye contact then the bell for our last class rung and she turned to walk away.

"Amy wait" I said trying to catch up with her. If I didn't know any better I'd say she was walking faster.

"Amy" I grabbed her arm as we made it up the stairs.

"What do you want Ricky?" she sneered.

"What?" I retorted.

"What Ricky?" she said pulling away from me.

I just stood there as the hallway cleared out gazing at her. Her full brown hair and long bang, her beautiful skin. As cheesy as it sounds it reminded me of a peach crème saver I just wanted to taste it. She had on a strappy white shirt that was tight up top but flowed towards the bottom with plaid leggings and black cardigan. If anyone else had that on I'd probably laugh but some how Amy made it work. Now that I really looked at her I did notice a…

"Really Ricky you make me late for class so you can gawk at me? Nice goodbye." Amy quipped breaking me out of my thoughts.

"I'm sorry its just…after our 'impromptu' sleepover a few weeks ago we barely talk; and I thought we were putting the past behind us." I said stepping forward putting her hair behind her ear.

"D-don't do that Ricky" she said closing her eyes.

"Do what?" I asked innocently. I wanted get close enough so I could sneak a feel to confirm the news myself.

**Amy**

I didn't know what Ricky was up to, but I knew it wasn't good. He was trying to seduce me again and I'm not as strong as I was a month and a half ago. Guess I should blame these pregnancy hormones I felt my body shiver as he touched my cheek.

"Ricky enough with the games just tell me what you want." I said breathless.

He stopped rubbing his fingers on my cheek and began tracing my lips. I closed my eyes and prayed my body wouldn't betray me, that I could hold my ground. I started walking backwards away from him and he followed until we stumbed into the supply closet.

"Ricky we can't be in here, we'll get in trouble." he cut me off and closed the door.

"Amy stop running away from this…from me I just want to." he moved closer.

Then he pressed his lips against mine so gentle and sweet my lips quivered. In my mind I was pushing him off, but in reality I had wrapped my arm around his neck and deepened the kiss; while my hand held his chest keeping him from getting too close. I knew it was the hormones because normally I wouldn't be this bold, but I was horny and pregnant. He seemed shocked at my actions because he smirked against my lips.

"I knew you wanted me." he said between kisses.

"Don't flatter yourself." I said before attacking his lips. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer. Then out of nowhere I felt this pump in my stomach and he jerked back. He must of seen the sheer terror in my eyes the baby kicked and he felt it.

"Its true." his voice cracked a little.

"Ricky I can explain" I said reaching for his arm. He pulled away from me.

"You're pregnant. You-You're pregnant." he ran his fingers through his hair pacing in front of me.

"Ricky…"

"Were you even gonna tell me!" he snapped.

"Yes, no I don't know." I said barely above a whisper.

I was afraid I never seen him this upset his face was beat red and his voice rung through this whole closet. My stomach was turning and I felt like I couldn't breathe so I headed for the door.

"No." Ricky said grabbing and pinning me against the wall. Not hard enough to really hurt me, but enough where I couldn't move.

"Ricky please we'll talk later I gotta go." I pleaded.

He looked at me with those intoxicating brown eyes full with rage. His eyes softened and he let me go.

"Thank you" I nodded and walked out with him closely behind me.

"Ahh! ow ow" I said as I hunched over in the hallway. Something was happening I felt like my insides were literally just set on fire. I couldn't even scream properly that's how bad the pain was.

"Amy what's the matter?" I barely heard Ricky rushing to my side. My ears were ringing in pain.

"Oh my God" I cried gripping my stomach. "My baby"

**Ricky**

Everything happened so fast Amy was on the floor in pain and all I could do was think that this was my fault. I probably upset her when I grabbed her.

"Ricky I can't move. It hurts so bad." I heard Amy sniffle.

"What's happening?" I asked as I lifted her into my arms.

"I don't know." she whimpered.

I couldn't really think I'm 16 yrs old I'm not old enough for this. The hospital I had to get her to the hospital as soon as possible, so I rushed through the front doors. I felt liquid on my arms and shirt as we approached my car. I put Amy against my car to unlock her door and so I could see what was on me. It wasn't any color and it looked clear.

"Amy I know you're hurting right now and I'm not mad, but please tell me you didn't pee on me." I inquired.

"What no, oh my God Ricky something is wrong." she panicked

I slid her into to the passenger seat and ran to my side.

"What is this stuff?" I asked starting the car.

She took a deep breath as another shot of pain surged.

"Its gonna be okay." I tried to assure her.

"My water broke."

**Okay I honestly hate this chapter because I was so distracted with Stelena lol. So I might add more later and refine some things but overall the ending will be the same. So forgive me for it being poo right now;)**


	11. Hurt

****All rights go to Brenda Hampton and Co. I own nothing but the plot which they can borrow. You guys I know I said that Amy and Robie were twins but I really want Robie to be older by a year. I'll probably go back and change it but I'm still on the fence with it so I might just leave it lol.****

**Hurt**

**Robie**

"So I'll see you later so we can work on this project." I asked Adrian giving her a light smile as we left our last class.

She laughed and gently grabbed my arm to whisper in my ear "you would see me later regardless." I raised my eyebrow and she winked.

With that she swayed towards the exit and gave me a seductive smile. I watched her until she was out of view. I know Amy hates her, but there was more to Adrian than her love for sex, and I wanted to get under her hard exterior. I walked over by Amy's locker and waited for her so we could go home. After a couple mins I glanced at my watch 3:30 _humph_ I thought where could she be. I seen Ben walking hand in hand with Grace and called him over.

"Ben!" I waved my hand to him.

"Hey what's up Robie?" he asked curiously.

I smiled and ignored his question. "Hey Grace"

She blushed and diverted her eyes "Hi."

Ben cleared his throat breaking Grace's and my eye flirting. "Oh yea have you seen my sister?"

"No, I haven't seen Amy since before lunch." he hesitated before saying the last part. "I heard she skipped last period with Ricky."

"What!" I asked in disbelief.

"Yea that's what word around school is. They left…together." he said walking off with Grace leaving me dumbfounded.

Just as I went to dial Amy's number my parents called me.

"Robie." I heard my mom say her voice shaky.

"Yea mom what's wrong?" I asked worried.

"It's Amy…" I cut her off

"Yea she skipped last period with that douche I was just about to call her." I began.

"No Robie she's in the hospital." she cried.

I ended the call and ran to my car.

* * *

><p><strong>Ricky<strong>

I was pacing in the waiting room anxiously awaiting news about Amy. When we arrived over a half hour earlier Amy said the pain was getting unbearable and she had started bleeding. I lifted her up and ran into the emergency wing screaming for help. A male nurse came over with a wheelchair and asked me what the problem was. I really didn't know so I explained she was pregnant; that we got a little excited and she began cramping leading to her "suppose" water breaking and ending in her bleeding. He nodded his head and tried to ask Amy how far along she was but she was in too much pain to answer. I told him she had to be about 5 months and he told me to go to the nurses station and fill out some paperwork as he rushed her into a room.

That's when it hit me, I needed to call Amy's parents and let them know what was going on. I grabbed Amy's purse and dug around for her cell and dialed her mom's number. She was almost in hysterics as she told me she'd be right there. That was 30 mins. ago and we were still waiting for news about her condition.

"What did you do to her you bastard!" Robie hollered shoving me.

"Robie calm down." I heard Mrs. Juergens say grabbing his arm. "Ricky's the one who helped her."

He just stared at me as I returned with my own glare. We were about 2 ft. apart and I was waiting for him to make the wrong move, because this time I wouldn't be holding back. He called me a bastard and that was the quickest way to be added to my shit list. He rolled his eyes and huffed sitting in one of the chairs in the waiting room and I continued my pace.

* * *

><p>"Can you tell us anything yet. Its been over 45 minutes!" George asked one of the nurses impatiently.<p>

"I'm sorry sir, but we're just as unknowing as you." she stated returning back to her work.

"Damn it!" he groaned.

He looked toward me and I knew he wanted to say something, but he stopped himself. I knew he blamed me for this situation and he had every right to.

"Are you the family of Amy Juergens." a doctor came out to say.

We all looked up before Mr. and Mrs. Juergens unanimously said yes.

"I'm Dr. Huxtable and I'm Amy's OB/GYN as you know Mrs. Juergens."

She nodded and said "Is she alright is the baby alright?" her eyes welling with tears.

"She's stable now her water did break and she's suffered from some minor blood loss so we're watching her closely." he started.

"And the baby?" I asked my voice shaking.

"We put her on some Nifedipine which is a calcium channel blocker to slow and maybe stop the contractions. It won't cause any harm to the baby, but it will affect Amy. The biggest side effect is that it'll cause low blood pressure."

"So what happens if it doesn't stop the contractions?" Robie questioned asking what we were all thinking.

Dr. Huxtable sighed. "Then we'll be prepared to deliver a baby."

"Can we see her?" Mrs. Juergens asked.

"Yes you all can see her, but only for a few minutes she needs her rest." he smiled leading us down the hall.

I stood there and watched them head down to Amy's room. I didn't know if I should follow or not or if Amy or her family even wanted me too.

"Ricky are you coming?" Anne motioned to the direction they were walking in.

I hesitated not sure if I wanted too. I already felt guilty that I was the one who put Amy in this pain to began with. Mrs. Juergens walked over and grabbed my hand "Ricky this is your child too." she asserted dragging me down the hall.

We walked in and Robie was already by Amy's side joking with her trying to lighten the mood. It amazed me seeing them that close since they usually were at odds with each other. It made me wish I had a sibling or a loving family like she had.

"Amy you're gonna be okay and so is the baby." Mrs. Juergens said leaning down to kiss Amy's forehead. She looked so tired and weak; her usually peach skin was now pale and pasty looking probably from loss of blood.

She looked up at me and gave a weak smile I returned it with a smirk and a wave.

"Can I have a minute alone with Ricky?" she said softly.

Robie glared at me before him and their parents stepped outside.

**Amy**

"Hey Ricky." I said weakly gesturing to him to come closer.

He walked up to my bed slowly almost as if he was afraid. "Hi Amy." he said lowering his head.

"I didn't know you would still be here." I said rubbing his hand with my thumb.

He sat down in the chair near my bed and took a deep breath. His usually mysterious eyes connected with mine and I could see the worry in them.

"I couldn't just leave you here. Not without making sure you were okay. The both of you." he said diverting his eyes to my stomach.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I realized how selfish that was when you rushed me in here; I could have lost our baby and you would have never got to feel the love growing inside me." I said moving his hand to my belly overlaying mine on top of his.

He smiled. "None of that matters right now Amy. Only thing that matters is that you're both okay."

I nodded and began laughing sadly.

"What's so funny?" he smirked.

"I'm just really embarrassed that's all. I'm so sorry about your car I promise I'll pay for it to be cleaned."

"Its okay" he laughed. "It shouldn't be too much I know a gir- I mean a friend who works there." he smiled slyly.

I rolled my eyes "always the player." I joked hitting his arm. Then the doctor came in.

"Do you know what could have caused this?" Ricky asked the doctor curiously.

"Well Amy said that you two were kissing and sexual stimulation could activate early labor." he said as we both blushed.

"I guess I should be going now." Ricky said getting up.

I grabbed his hand and he turned back to face me. "Thank you." I whispered as he smiled.

After he left Dr. Huxtable gave me a stern look. "Amy although you've been getting better you are still too small. You have to eat more for your health and especially your baby's.

I nodded my head in understanding and began to drift off.

* * *

><p><strong>Robie<strong>

**From: Adrian**

_**Hey, I knocked on your door but no one answered. Call me or text me when you get this I like talking to you. Xo ;)**_

I smiled a little at the message and seen Ricky walking towards us. My smile widened at the thought of me slowly but surely getting his girlfriend or whatever they were. Adrian was a nice girl and Ricky treated her like a sex toy; granted she loves sex but she's just looking for love I know she is. I could love her.

"Hey mom do you think Amy is okay enough for me to run home for a couple hrs?" I asked knowing it was probably selfish of me, but I really wanted to see Adrian.

"Sure Robie we'll probably be here until late and you probably have homework I'll call if anything major happens." she said chipper.

"Okay I'll see you guys later." I eagerly said running off towards the exit.

"I wondering what he's up to?" Anne and George exchanged looks.

"I could probably guess" Ricky said irritated. He knew Robie and Adrian had been talking a lot recently and he hated it.

**Ricky**

I pulled my phone out and dialed Adrian's number. I know we're both considered sluts and I act as if she means nothing to me, but I did care for her. Her hanging with Robie was making me crazy, jealous even plus it was cutting into our sexcapades.

"Hello" she answered after 3 rings.

"Hey what you up to." I said nonchalantly.

"Nothing trying to get this project done if Robie would call me." she huffed.

"Well you should be seeing him soon he dashed out her like 2 minutes ago." I hissed.

"Really?" her voice a little to giddy for me.

"Yes really and what's going on between you two?"

"Nothing and why should you care?" she snapped.

"Because! Because I love you Adrian." I mumbled quietly into the phone.

"Ricky come on as much as I would love for those words to be real there not. You're just jealous because you think I'm sleeping with Amy's brother and he's taking your spot." she said matter of factly.

I rolled my eyes she knew me too well and I hated it. "Adrian you know I care about you and what we have." I reasoned.

"Yea Ricky I understand that this is as much as you're capable of in the 'love department' but you need to understand I'm not gonna sit around and wait for you. As much as I love you Ricky I love myself more."

I held the phone to my ear trying to find the words to make this situation better when the buzzer went off in Amy's room and doctors rushed down the hall.

"What's going on!" we all shouted worriedly.

"She's going in labor" a doctor moving quickly by us stated.

"Ricky! Ricky?" I heard Adrian yelling through the phone.

"Yea Adrian sorry I gotta call you back" I rushed and ended the call.

This could not be happening, everything was just fine. They said her vitals were good and the contractions had stopped. I put my face in my hands and tried to hold back the emotions I was feeling. _You better wipe them tears men don't cry boy _my father's voice was ringing thru my head. I was losing it everything was happening too fast. Yesterday I was a care free jerk that had girls in the palm of my hand; today I was a scared teenager that just found out he was going to be a father and tonight I could be a scared teenager that loses a baby and the girl he loves. I couldn't handle this I was damaged enough I needed to get out of here I needed fresh air.

* * *

><p>After about 10 mins I turned to my left and seen Mrs. Juergens still curled into Mr. Juergens arms sobbing. He was rubbing her back to soothe her staring into the distance. I remembered her saying she'd call Robie if something major happened so I texted Adrian.<p>

**To: Adrian**

_**Tell Robie I said he should get back…he knows why.**_

I shut my phone and headed for the exit.

**Adrian**

Me and Robie had diligently been working hard on our physics project. I was a perfectionist and everything seemed to come naturally to him. We stole little glances at one another as we were working; and my hand touched his as we both went to grab the same magnet. I blushed and he smiled.

"Sorry" I said pulling my hand away nervously.

"It's okay" he chuckled. "You have very soft hands." he said playing with my fingers.

It gave me a weird feeling, I liked it but it made me kind of uncomfortable. For one I was sort of kind of with Ricky and two I didn't deserve a guy as nice as Robie. Yea he was sarcastic and arrogant and for some girls that would be a complete turn off; but for me it made my temperature rise. I was so lost in thought that I hadn't even noticed him leaning in for a kiss.

I closed my eyes as our lips drew to each other just as they touched my phone started playing "I Hate That I Love You" by Ne-Yo and Rihanna. It was Ricky's ringtone I quickly pulled back and grabbed my phone leaving a disappointed Robie.

I read the message and was completely confused but showed it to Robie anyway. His eyes got big and he gathered his stuff in a frenzy.

"What's going on?" I asked scared to see the speed he was going in.

"Amy's in labor" he said heading for the stairs my mouth hung open as I followed him.

"Labor? What she's pregnant!" I shouted in disbelief.

"Yes and its too early for her to be I gotta go I'll let Ricky give you the details." he rushed to his car.

I stood at the door bewildered at the whole thing. I knew that her and Ricky had some fling over the summer before we met, but I wrote it off because he was with me. She was having a baby, Ricky's baby I felt my heartbreaking.

**Ricky**

I inhaled heavily drawing in the incense of my cigarette. It was my fifth one and I still wasn't calm, it wasn't doing anything for me I needed something stronger. I blew out the smoke as some woman walked past me disgusted entering the hospital. I shot her a bird and continued my own source of therapy. Therapy that's the first place I'd be heading after I left here, if I left. I saw my parents pull up and I tossed the cigarette in the bushes and sprayed on my travel size bottle of Axe I kept in my pocket.

"Ricky!" my mom came pulling me in her arms just as I suspected she would. My dad not too far behind her patting my shoulder.

"Hey mom, dad." I gave a weak smile leading them inside.

All three of us walked into the waiting room with faces that varied from surprised to somber. Soon after I made the necessary introductions Robie ran in like a bat out of hell.

"Is she okay, have you guys heard anything." He said trying to catch his breath.

"No not yet." Anne said softly.

* * *

><p>After almost another half hour later we were all going stir crazy. Robie was tossing a baseball up and down, Mr. Juergens was reading a magazine, my parents were in a daze trying to digest the news, Mrs. Juergens was playing with one of her copper curls, while I just looked down the hall where Amy's room was.<p>

"Hi everyone" a melancholy Dr. Huxtable said.

We all nodded in unison not really up for small talk.

"I guess I should just come right out with it." he half smiled trying to lighten the mood. None of us were up for games.

"Well Amy is fine." We all let out a breath we hadn't known we were holding as he continued.

"Apparently her contractions were closer than we suspected when she arrived and she was already 5 cm dilated. With that being said she was too far gone for our medicine to work correctly so it did slow them but not stop them. So the labor happened and we got there just in time for delivery."

"Is the baby okay?" George asked hopeful.

The doctor looked down at his hands and we knew that he had bad news.

"Well I'm sorry to tell you this unfortunate news" he sighed. "But seeing as she was only 5 months and small for how far she was along the baby's lungs weren't as developed as we'd like. The medicine did help some but only meteorically; we tried vigoriously to save both but she lost a baby." he said softly.

Everyone broke down Mrs. Juergens being the worst she had collapsed into George's arms as he stood strong. I just stood there shocked and ashamed. Ashamed I didn't want a baby to begin with because of my past, but the thought of losing it made me realize I cared. I wanted to be in my son or daughter's life even if it was from a distance. I wouldn't let myself cry and I looked over to Robie who was fiddling nervously with his fingers biting his lip. My foster parents came and rubbed my back to comfort me they seemed more upset than me.

"Its okay to cry Ricky" my mom assured.

I just shook my head violently. "Real men don't cry" I said weakly.

"Oh, Ricky its okay." she soothed.

"Wait a minute" Mr. Juergens said out of nowhere. The room had fell silent we all looked at him curiously.

"What do you mean _a _baby?" he continued intently staring at the doctor.

We all looked at the doctor confused. I didn't even catch that statement as I'm sure no one else did.

"Well" he sighed. "She was carrying twins." he exclaimed.

**What a twist twins! Things just got interesting how will Amy, Ricky and their family deal with life and death. Which one is not going to want anything to do with the baby? Next chapter will answer all these questions and more R). Oh and I'm not a doctor the medicine i listed is real and used to slow/stop labor along with the side effect. Everything else is from my mind to tie in what I wanted.**


	12. Rude Boy

**** All characters associated with this story belong to Brenda Hampton…except Max he's mine well mine and my tumblr friend hopelesslydevotedx since I collaborated with her idea lol. This chapter is set up a little different and a lot is going on so hang on and don't get lost lol.***

**Rude Boy**

**Outskirts of Valley Glen…**

It was getting windy out and he really didn't feel like being out on the corner tonight. He looked up and down the street surveying the few people who walked upon the boardwalk hoping that one would be a future customer. He was tired from unpacking all his clothes to move into yet another condo, probably temporarily. As much as he wanted to walk back down the boulevard he knew if he didn't come home with a sufficient amount of cash his father would probably beat the crap out of him. If its one thing he learned over the years is that his father doesn't play about his money. When money is involved everyone's the enemy blood isn't thicker than water.

"Just ask Uncle Walter." he sighed to himself. Uncle Walter was a touchy subject for him they were very close and he made the mistake of misplacing some of his father's funds and had been confined to a hospital bed since. He couldn't be too upset though, it was his choice to be out on this corner. He wanted his father's approval, his love, he wanted the respect.

"Hey kid." a voice rung out bringing him back to reality.

"Yea what's up?" he asked nonchalantly.

"How much for the green and how much do you got?" the customer inquired.

He eyed the customer suspiciously then shrugged and removed his book bag from his back. Just as he opened it up to show his supply the guy kicked him in the face sending him to the ground. He recouped fast and tried to pry the bag out of the strangers hand, but the guys friends came over and pounced on him kicking him several times in the ribs and stomach. He began coughing out blood as they laughed and ran down the street.

"Tell your daddy this one's for Felix!" The ring leader called out as he ran.

He tried getting up but the pain was too bad and he returned to the ground. He had to get the money and supply back or he'd suffer the same fate as his Uncle Walter, in a vegetative state. He didn't know how long he was laying there, but a familiar voice spruced him up.

"Max? Max!" a voice said coming to his side.

He was too weak to speak and gave a slight nod.

"What happened?" she asked lifting him up and calling 911.

"Zoe" he called out softly as the paramedics loaded him onto the ambulance. "Find the money."

He then went unconscious.

**Valley Glen General Hospital Labor and Delivery…**

"Wait…what twins?" George inquired.

"Yes we didn't realize it until we pulled out the first baby. When we were searching for the after birth we felt another head and gently pulled him out too." Dr. Huxtable informed.

"How could she be pregnant with twins?" George asked baffled.

"Ahem" Robie said pointing to himself. "Amy and I are twins."

"Oh yea I forgot about that." he shrugged.

"Him…it's a boy?" Ricky asked not sure if he was happy or not.

The doctor nodded. "Yes Ricky it's a boy."

"And…" Anne trailed off.

"There were 2 boys one made it the other didn't." he stated sadly. "His lungs just weren't developed enough for him to breathe."

Everyone looked down at the floor letting the surreal-ness of the moment sink in. Ricky was trying to hold it together; wondering how he can miss a person so much he never knew. Maybe it was because despite everything that little person was apart of him, someone who would love him flaws and all. Maybe it was also because he was apart of Amy someone who made him feel good and needed even for a short amount of time. Amy.

"How's Amy?" Ricky choked out as the others looked on.

"She's coping." Dr. Huxtable shrugged. "Not jovial but thats to be expected."

It was now a little after 10:30 pm and the waiting room had calmed down. Some people still waited to see a loved one in labor in delivery; others were packing up to head on home seeing visiting hours were coming to a close.

"Can we see her?" Anne asked wiping a tear away from her eye.

"Yes, but only briefly she's a little drowsy right now." Dr. Huxtable said retrieving his clipboard and headed to his office.

"Ricky we're just going to go peek at the baby in the NICU and head home. Shakur has to be up in a few hours for surgery." Margaret said kissing her son on the forehead.

Ricky nodded and followed slowly behind the Juergens down to Amy's room then stopped. 102, that would be the number Ricky would remember the rest of his life. What happened in Room 102 changed his world forever.

"Hey Ames." George exclaimed placing a kiss on his daughters cheek.

"Hi honey you did good" Anne encouraged stroking her hair as Robie waved from behind.

Amy was still unresponsive facing the ceiling with tear stricken cheeks.

"Honey you didn't do anything wrong these unfortunate things just happen sometimes." Anne assured.

Amy continued to stare motionless at the ceiling as a tear rolled down her cheek. She let it fall shamelessly unto her pillow as the others before had. She didn't care that they seen her cry she had bigger things on her mind.

"Yea Ames its not your fault." Robie reasoned.

Still down the hall Ricky stood nervously afraid to face Amy. He was fiddling with his hands when he seen two nurses rolling an incubator with a tiny infant inside. He noticed the ID read Baby Boy Juergens and spoke up.

**Valley Glen Emergency Room Wing**

"So what's the verdict?" Nurse Arthur asked Dr. Gray.

"Few cracked ribs, bruised nose, and black eye. Nothing to fatal." Dr. Gray said removing her gloves. "He may have a slight concussion, but we won't know for sure until he wakes up."

The nurse nodded and wrote down some notes.

"See if you can contact his parents we called once, but the line was busy. If they don't answer just leave a voicemail." she informed the young R.N.

**Amy's Room**

"Hey can I see him for a minute." Ricky stammered out.

The nurses exchanged looks and looked him up and down curiously.

"You were rolling him in there right?" Ricky pointed to Amy's room.

"As a matter of fact we were." the younger nurse said now eyeing Ricky.

Ricky smirked "Well I think he belongs to me."

The older nurse rolled her eyes and allowed Ricky a moment with him.

"You can't touch him" she warned. "He's very sensitive to things right now."

Ricky nodded and put his hand on the glass box holding his first born son. A smiled formed on his face as the baby whose eyes were taped shut reached out as if he knew Ricky's hand resided there.

"He must know his daddy's near." The younger nurse smiled.

"I guess so." Ricky replied never breaking the loving gaze he had with his son. He was so small he couldn't have been more than 4 lbs if that. He lay flat on his back with tubes connected every which way to help nourish his little body for development. Despite all the things hooked up to him all Ricky saw was his beautiful baby boy, the light of his life.

Ricky felt himself getting choked up and removed his hand. "I think they're waiting for him in there."

The nurses gave Ricky a sympathetic smile and rolled Baby Boy Juergens into the room.

"Oh my gosh George he's so beautiful." Anne exclaimed excitedly as the nurses reeled him in.

"Yea he's a fighter" George said proudly.

"He's so small, is he okay?" Robie asked one of the nurses.

"Yes he's very much stable. I think its safe to say he's out of the woods right now."

The nurse turned to Amy who was still isolated lost in her own mind. "do you want to hold him?" she asked delicately.

"No." Amy said emotionless. That being the first word she'd said in the 20 mins they were in there.

"Amy but he's your baby, he needs you." Anne explained.

"No" Amy shouted causing surprise.

"I think maybe its time for you all to go." the older nurse said.

"Amy we'll be back first thing in the morning okay?" Anne said to no response.

"Ames it'll be okay" Robie tried.

"Leave me alone." Amy mumbled coolly.

"Can I see her for like 2 mins." Ricky questioned garnering enough courage to enter.

Amy glanced at Ricky quickly but when he returned her stare she diverted her eyes back to the ceiling.

"Two minutes nothing more nothing less." George said exiting the room followed by Anne.

"Don't say anything stupid." Robie warned.

The nurses left out to get something for the baby and said they'll be back later. Ricky sat down on Amy's bed multitasking between watching his baby breathe and trying to see if Amy blinked.

**Max's Room**

Max opened his eyes lazily as his they got adjusted to the lightening in the room.

"Where the hell am I?" he asked groggily trying to pull out the IV in his arm.

"No, no, no, no." Nurse Arthur said running to his side. "Leave that alone." she ordered.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked wiping his eyes.

"Someone who's older than you and deserves respect." she quipped at the teen.

"Yea, yea save the lecture I gotta go." he said rising up.

"You can't leave." she said gingerly.

"And why not?" he snapped.

"You have to stay at least until tomorrow you have 3 broken ribs rudeness." She smirked heading for the door. "Oh yea we got a hold of your father he said he'll be here as soon as he can."

Max instantly remembered the nights activity and lost his breath. If his father got a hold of him he was a dead man. His palms got sweaty and he knew he had to get out of here by any means necessary.

**Amy's room**

"Come on Amy I only have 2 minutes and 1 is already up. Why are you punishing yourself for something you can't change." Ricky sighed heavily.

Amy continued to ignore him blinking frequently to stop the tears.

"Damn it Amy answer me!" he commanded.

She sat up slowly and faced him with tears in her eyes. "You don't understand!" she yelled.

"Then help me understand! Give me an idea of what's going through your head because I'm sure you aren't nearly as mind fucked as I am." his frustration rolling out.

"I killed my baby!" she cried. "This is my fault."

Ricky looked to his newborn than back to Amy. "You know that's not true."

"Yes it is! If I wasn't such a freak and could eat like a normal person my baby would still be here!" she said between sobs. "My baby died because I didn't give him enough food to live Ricky! Why are you even here you should hate me I killed our child." she whined.

Ricky didn't know what to do. He knew that it wasn't Amy's fault but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't blaming her, even subconsciously. He had heard little rumors that she had a dark past, but he didn't know what it was. The look in her eyes mirrored his and he found himself wrapping her in his arms.

"The doctors said it wasn't you." He whispered softly in her ear as she continued to cry.

"Our baby needs you Amy and if you didn't want him you would have applied for adoption." he soothed.

"I can't be a mother to him Ricky." she slid out of his embrace.

"You can Amy, we got a second chance with him. He's our miracle baby and he needs us. Both of us." he smiled.

Amy looked over at her son she'd been trying so hard to avoid. So hard not to love, but the moment her eyes connected with the little soul her heart fluttered.

"I'm scared Ricky." she whispered. "I'm scared if I love him he'll leave."

"He's not going anywhere Amy." Ricky stated. His eyes locked into Amy's. "I promise."

She bit her lip and glanced back at her baby boy. He was so precious his dark hair resembling Ricky's and equally as messy. His little hands and feet moving ever so often letting her know he was still there. Ricky grabbed Amy's hand and moved closer to her.

"I can't believe something that perfect came from me." he admitted.

"Me either." Amy countered.

There eyes met once more and a smile crept on each of their faces. Amy began to blush until she spotted the purplish bruise Ricky was sporting on his neck.

"Really Ricky you had sex today." Amy said disgusted.

"What?" Ricky said confused then followed her eyes and remembered Adrian had branded him earlier during their tryst.

"I'm tired and your two minutes were up two minutes ago, maybe you should go." Amy said harshly turning away from him.

"Amy-"

"Goodnight Ricky." she said still facing the wall.

* * *

><p><strong>Max's Room<strong>

Max woke up in a cold sweat, the medication they administered to him must have knocked him out. He glanced around the room nervously waiting for his father to pop up and finish the job those strangers started. After a few moments he realized his father hadn't made it up there yet and he felt a sense of relief wash over him. About 2 minutes later he heard footsteps coming from down the hall and he froze.

"Yes sir he'll make a full recovery, and probably be able to return home tomorrow." he heard his nurse say.

"Did he bring a bag in with him. A back pack maybe?" he heard the husky voice of his father ask.

He slowly slipped out of his bed and grabbed the IV pole. He winced at the pain that shot thru him when he attempted to stand straight and hunched over. We he got to the door he peeked his head out and noticed that they were about 6 ft away from his room. He looked to the left and noticed an elevator and bolted for it. Just as his father and nurse looked his way the elevator door opened and the janitor rolled his cart by blocking their view. When the doors closed he slid down the wall still holding his ribs catching his breath.

"That was close." he whispered.

**Amy's room**

Amy shifted in her bed uncomfortably and faced her baby. She had begun crying again for her fallen angel a little after Ricky had left. Although he did cheer her up a tad she still harbored the guilt that if she would have just did something a little different than she'd be facing 2 boys instead of one. She scooted closer to the cubicle and watched him sleep, she was still afraid to touch him, but felt a familiar bond with him that she couldn't explain.

"Hi baby." she whispered to her sleeping son.

"Hi my little Jo-" she was cut off by the door of her room slamming. She looked up to see a hurt figure.

"Who are you and why are you in my room." she asked afraid.

"Shut up!" he ordered. Glaring at Amy.

Amy looked into his dark ebony eyes and immediately silenced herself.

"He can't be on this floor it's labor and delivery." he heard Nurse Arthur say. "With those broken ribs he couldn't have gone that far."

Amy was confused at why he was hiding, but afraid to speak.

"If you people don't find my kid I'm suing." his father threatened and stomped off.

Max slouched and let out a breath that he'd been holding moving further into the room.

"Don't you take another step." Amy warned holding her remote as a bat.

Max laughed and moved closer to her bed. "What are you gonna do turn me off. Or wait maybe you'll just pause me"

Amy rolled her eyes and lowered the remote. She studied the teenage boy that stood in front of her. His eyes were a chestnut brown and his complexion was a mix of olive and cream. He had to be about 16/17 and 5'11. What really caught her eye was the dimples imprinted in each of his cheeks. Dimples were a weakness for her, that's one of the things that drew her to Ricky.

"Who's the kid?" he asked pointing to the little baby and breaking Amy's thoughts.

"Who are you?" Amy retorted losing her fear.

He smiled and sat on Amy's bed. "Touché"

Amy gave him a snarky smile and rolled her eyes.

"Why were you hiding?" she asked curiously.

"Because I didn't want to be found." he replied simply.

Amy nodded her head and looked at her baby. "Jonathan." she said softly.

"What?" Max asked confused.

"His name is Jonathan Tyler Juergens." Amy said proudly that she finally chose a name for her bundle.

Max laughed causing Amy to feel uncomfortable.

"What's so funny?" she asked bashful.

"My name's Jonathan." he said flashing his deep dimples.

"Really? I just named him after my childhood crush Jonathan Taylor Thomas." she giggled.

"The kid from Home Improvement?" Max raised an eyebrow.

Amy nodded her head.

"Maybe its fate." he said looking into Amy's eyes.

She stirred uncomfortably under his gaze and brushed back her bangs.

"I hate my name though" Max continued. "I go by my middle name Max."

"Why do you hate your name?" Amy asked.

"Because it's also my dad's name and I kind of hate him." he admitted.

"Oh I see." she said wondering off. "Well I'm Amy." she added.

"That's a pretty name so it suits you well." she blushed and they sat in silence.

"Is this your first kid?" he questioned breaking the silence.

"Yes." Amy whispered sadly.

"Why so down? A new life is a gift you should be happy." he smiled.

Amy looked down sadly and shook her head. "I had 2 today and one didn't make it."

Max's smile turned into a frown and he pulled Amy into a hug. "It's okay, I hear heaven isn't that bad."

Amy chuckled lightly against his chest as he rubbed up and down her back.

"I just feel so guilty." she admitted. "I'm already a horrible mother."

"I bet your exaggerating." Max said still holding her.

"The first thing I thought about after the C-Section was that I'm going to have a nasty looking scar because of my babies. Then they came in and told me one didn't make it. I am a terrible person." she sobbed.

"Even if that was your first thought it doesn't matter. People make mistakes Amy you couldn't of known your baby would pass or wish it." he reasoned.

Amy smiled. "You know you're the first person I admitted that to tonight."

"I'm a good listener. Plus you don't know me so you don't have that nagging fear of letting someone down." he shrugged.

"For someone so rude you're actually a nice guy. I'm kind of glad you barged into my room tonight." she laughed wiping a stray tear.

"I'm glad to hear that." Max said getting up. "Then I'm sure you and John won't mind me sleeping over on that couch tonight." he pleaded.

Amy reluctantly agreed and he promised to be quiet so not to wake John. Amy closed her eyes and thanked God for sending someone that actually listened. A new friend to bad he wouldn't be there in the morning.

**Okay this chapter may change and i didn't proofread because I may just redo the chapter tomorrow, and introduce Max later so this is just a tester. But tell me what you think. Also I want to thank everyone for the reviews for this story and Love Is Enough you guys are great.**


	13. Who Can I Run To

****All characters of Secret Life belong to Brenda Hampton and blah, blah, blah. This chapter is really Ricky-centric and how he's dealing with his emotions; since last chapter was Amy/Max-centric. Its starts right after Amy kicks him out of her room.***

**Who Can I Run To**

**Ricky**

"Amy-" I tried to explain.

"Goodnight Ricky" she spit out giving me the cold shoulder.

I bowed my head and left her room. _Damn it_ I thought, just when we were actually starting to have a civil conversation. Adrian knew I hated hickies; not because I didn't like them, they messed up my game with my other "girlfriends." She thought I'd be with someone else tonight and she was marking her territory. I walked into the dark empty parking lot to my car. This whole day seemed like a dream or nightmare rather. There were hardly no cars left indicating that the hospital was in its grave shift.

Once inside my car I threw my head against the headrest and beat the wheel. Every emotion I'd been holding since 2:30 this afternoon came tumbling out. I was mad, sad, happy, and scared; I didn't know a person could feel so many emotions at once. I was mad that Amy kept this pregnancy a secret from me all these months, I was mad my baby died, I was mad that I had these conflicting feelings towards Adrian, I was mad that all this started because I couldn't control myself at band camp. I was sad my baby died and happy that one lived. I was happy that because of this new life that depended on me I could be a better person, but also scared I'd end up like my father. I was scared that Amy wouldn't let me see him, and I was mad that I didn't even know his name. All this was so overwhelming I needed to talk to someone, I needed a session badly. I looked at the digital numbers on my dash that read 2:16 am, and knew a meeting with Dr. Fields would have to wait until the morning.

I let out a deep sigh and began driving. When I passed the turn that would take me to my street I knew I wasn't going home. I had intended on stopping at the beach, but my foot stayed on the gas; when I hit the outskirts of Valley Glen I began to slow down. I pulled my car into an old park and began walking down the dark boulevard. I stopped when I got to one of the benches and pulled out my cigarettes; to my dismay I had smoked them all earlier during my stay at the hospital.

"Ugh" I yelled out in frustration launching the empty box into the darkness.

Now what was I going to do, I looked at the keys in my hand and studied every sharp crevice. Just when I was about to break free some of the emotions in my arm someone held a cigarette to my face.

"You look like you need a smoke." she taunted.

I grabbed the cigarette from her hand and took out my lighter. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Come on Rick, is that anyway to talk to your mother." she teased.

"You're hardly a mother Nora, especially mine." I hissed between puffs.

"Okay I give you that I'm an awful mother, but I'm still yours." she reasoned.

"Unfortunately" I mumbled looking at the nights moon.

"Are you still upset with the marriage?" she asked softly.

"I have no feelings towards you or anything concerning you Nora." I told her coldly.

She nodded hurt and looked back to the moon's gaze.

"I learned a long time ago that you can't save a person that doesn't want to be saved." I trailed off. Thinking of the many times my mother made a fool of me.

"Ricky people aren't perfect we all make mistakes…" she started.

"Oh yea!" I said raising my voice. "And when are you gonna learn from yours huh Nora? I'm guessing it'll be when you're found halfway dead on the side of the road somewhere, oh wait that already happened. Yet there you are married to yet another asshole" I threw the cigarette and stomped off towards my car.

"Ricky!" I heard her call out, but I had enough of that mini family reunion too much had gone on today and I didn't need shit from her.

* * *

><p>I woke up around 10:30 the next morning and groaned. I hated sleeping past 8:00 on the weekends always had since I was a kid. The earlier I was up the earlier I could get out of the hell hole I was living in. I stretched and headed towards the bathroom I brushed my teeth and looked at the now reddish pink mark dawning my neck.<p>

"At least its going away" I said to myself.

"Admiring my piece of art?" a voice said from the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in an annoyed tone.

"Do you really have to ask?" she chuckled. "I'm here because you need me and I want to comfort you."

She came in the bathroom and wrapped her arms around my neck. The hard look on my face faltering despite the anger I felt towards her.

"Enough with the sexual innuendos Adrian why are you really here this early?" I said pushing her away.

"I know about everything and I was worried about you?" I couldn't tell if she was genuinely concerned or if she wanted me the way I needed her.

"So you heard about me and Amy's situation which means you've been talking to Robie. I thought I told you to stop talking to that wimp." I felt myself getting angry.

"We're friends Ricky and we're partners so I have to talk to him." she pointed out.

I rolled my eyes and she moved closer to me shutting the bathroom the door.

"Are you mad at me Ricky?" she said sliding her hands up my shirt. Her cold hands causing me to jerk as it met the warmness of my torso.

I remained quiet trying to keep a stone face. This chick never knew when to stop and I kind of liked that about her. She had ambition and wasn't afraid to go after what she wanted. She began kissing up my body and removing my shirt.

"You know I can't take it when you're mad at me." she said seductively pouting her lips.

I picked her up and sat her on the sink pinning her against the mirror. We violently locked lips and started tugging at each other's clothes. When both of us were naked I grabbed a condom and carried her to the shower.

"Your lucky I love you Ricky, because I just got my hair done." she moaned into my ear.

I smirked and started the shower and we went to town.

"No biting." I told her sternly.

She rolled her eyes "I'll do whatever I want to you Ricky so don't waste your breath."

I laughed and sucked roughly on her neck until I was sure it'll leave a mark.

"Now we're even." I smirked.

* * *

><p>A couple hours later I was getting my stuff together for work and other stuff for the day. All the while she sat on my bed watching my every move.<p>

"Where are you going?" she asked curiously following me up the stairs.

"I'm going to therapy if you must know." I huffed .

"I don't believe you. You're going to see Amy!" she stomped.

"Yes Adrian I'm going to see Amy and then I'm going to therapy. Happy? Now get out." I said gesturing towards the door as I grabbed my keys.

"I hate you." she muttered hurt.

"Whatever." I said following her out the door.

She turned back to glare at me before throwing a stone at my car windshield leaving a huge crack across.

"What the fuck! You bitch!" I yelled running my hands through my hair dropping my keys.

"You're right I'm a bitch and you're a bastard Ricky! And karma's a way bigger bitch than I am." she screamed running to her car when she seen me coming towards her.

"Adrian you're going to pay for that." I shouted angrily as she started her car.

I kicked her tire and she pulled off after flicking me off. I banged my hands on my hood in utter disbelief. I just spent half of my last check to get the inside cleaned from where Amy had messed it up, and with the baby I knew I didn't have enough money to fix the window. My car was essential my baby and she fucked it up. It took everything in me to not grab her by the hair and wail on her. I shook my head, it would take 6 weeks of my bag boy check to even get close to the amount. I drove to the hospital probably way above the speed limit, because I got there quicker than I expected. I signed in and went straight to Amy's room.

When I got to the door she was still asleep. I smiled slightly at the sight she looked so beautiful, radiant I think that's a better way to describe the essence of her. I walked towards her and brushed back her bang she stirred and opened her eyes slowly. When she seen it was me she immediately turned to face the couch as if someone was there and back at me disappointed.

"Was there someone there when you came in?" she yawned.

"Nope just you" I shrugged. She sat up against the base of the bed and stretched.

"Interesting" she whispered. "Where's John?" she asked looking behind the chair I sat in.

"John?" I asked confused.

She blushed and diverted her eyes to her hands. "The baby, I named him last night."

"You did?" I exclaimed excitedly.

"Yea, Jonathan Tyler" she hesitated "Juergens."

"Oh." I voiced disappointed and hurt. I know we don't necessarily get along, but after keeping the pregnancy hidden from me I thought she could at least give him my last name.

"They haven't brought the paperwork for the birth certificate or anything yet, so its not set in stone. No one knows his name except me, you, and well I didn't know if you were gonna be involved and my mom wasn't here so I didn't know if he should have your last name." she admitted.

I nodded. "Well Amy this is _our_ baby and seeing as you didn't tell me about _our _baby I thought you could at least give him my name or both of ours. Kind of like a peace offering" I said too harshly and felt bad.

She started playing with her fingers again and blinking frequently.

"I'm sorry Amy, I didn't mean that. Don't cry I'm just taking my anger out on you. You're the mother so I'm sure you're the one who decides everything." I relented.

"No you're right I should have told you. I should have told you from the beginning. I'll tell them Juergens-Underwood when they give me the documents okay." she sniffled.

If this was what victory felt like it didn't feel good. "Are you sure Amy? If you want him to just have yours I can live with that. I just can't live without him, knowing him."

"I'm sure." she whispered as a tear rolled down. I wanted to wipe it, but thought better of it.

"He's in the nursery." I said trying to change the atmosphere.

"Oh okay." she smiled.

Just then the nurse came back in with the baby followed by the Juergens.

"This little man is hungry." the nurse smiled handing him to Amy.

"Wh-what am I supposed to do about it." she stuttered terror in her eyes.

"You feed him?" she smiled harder.

"Where's the bottle?" Amy and I both asked.

The nurse snickered at our stupidity and pointed at Amy's breasts. Both our eyes got big Amy's out of pure horror and mine at the mention and thought of Amy's breasts. Robie looked disgusted and George looked uncomfortable.

"Wha-what oh no. No, no, no I don't wanna do this." she cried.

"Amy its a natural process." Anne assured.

"He's, he's too small I can't; what happened to his tube thingy?" she hurried out.

"Well the breast milk will help him develop and nourish him to health." the nurse explained.

"Maybe we can get you a pump you'd probably feel more comfortable with that." she gave another smile.

Amy still looked horrified and kept staring at John who still had his eyes taped, because of sensitivity.

"Okay maybe you guys should step out so I can help Amy." The nurse asked returning with the pump thing.

"I was just leaving anyway." I stated getting up. "I have an appointment on the other side of the hospital and work later."

I kissed John on the forehead and left. When I got to the psychologist wing of the hospital I went to the 4th door on the right. The door I'd been visiting for over 5 years now.

"Ricky I've been waiting to see you. How are you?" Dr. Fields asked as I sat in my usual spot.

"Not so good." I sighed honestly, not in the mood for games today.

"What's been going on?" he opened my file and clicked his pen.

"I'm a father." I said weakly. I never said it out loud before and it made it feel all the more real.

"What? And you didn't feel the need to share this vital information before?" he questioned.

"I just learned about it yesterday and that's when she went into labor." I admitted sadly.

"How far along was um Adrian?" he raised an eyebrow.

"No, not Adrian." I said harshly still pissed at what she did to my car. "Amy and 5 months."

"Amy? The girl from band camp?" he asked astonished. "So she went into early labor did everything go okay?"

I hung my head as a tear fell onto my black jeans. "No" I sighed.

"Is the baby alright Ricky? Is Amy alright I know she made an impression on you." he asked concerned.

"Amy's alright, it was twins and one didn't make it." I said barely above a whisper.

"Oh I'm sorry Ricky how did you feel about that? Do you blame yourself or Amy." he scribbled something in my file.

"I blame Amy, but I don't want to because I know its not really her fault. Its easier to blame her I guess because she didn't tell me." I shrugged.

"Is it easier because she didn't tell you, or is it easier than blaming yourself for her getting pregnant and facing your underlying fear that you'll end up like Bob." he reasoned.

I hated that he made me dig down into myself for every little sentence I made. He always had a way of trapping me into talking about loving myself and facing my fears.

"I don't know" I said crossing my arms.

"I know you said you never wanted to have children, that's why you made sure you were always protected. So what happened? How did Amy get pregnant."

I couldn't answer the question because I didn't know. I didn't know why I didn't have a condom that day I went to the lake. I never expected to see Amy that night it wasn't planned in advance. We were friends and we both just happened to be there. She was so innocent and perfect that after that first date I knew she wouldn't do anything with me. I still could have stopped though, I just didn't want to. The night still left me with many questions.

"Maybe I meant to do it." I shrugged.

"Ricky I don't think you meant to get her pregnant. You said you really liked her and you wished you would have waited with her. Would you really do that to someone you liked? He asked.

Seeing that I wasn't changing my answer he changed subjects. "what about Adrian do you still _love _her?"

Just the thought of Adrian made me want to break shit. "No I'm so done with that slut."

"Ricky I know you well enough to know that you don't see her like that anymore." he smiled.

"I didn't before but I do now." I argued

"What about Amy how do you see her?" he questioned.

* * *

><p>I took off my Ralph's apron and threw it over my shoulder as Jack and I walked to our cars.<p>

"See ya at school Ricky and congrats" Jack said as we separated.

"Thanks man." I smiled at the thought of my son.

Jack pulled off and I seen a girl walking towards me from a distance. _You gotta be kidding me_ I thought as her face came to view.

"Hi Ricky." she clasped her hands in front of her and swayed a bit.

"Zoë…what are you doing here?" I hadn't seen her in almost 7 months. And you could cut the tension between us with a knife.

"I need a favor." she smiled.

"Look I'm sorry about what happened with us I shouldn't have left you like…"

She put her soft finger on my lips stopping my words. "Shut up. That isn't why I'm here."

"So what is it?" I mumbled against her finger.

"Its Johnny" at that I turned to walk toward my open car door.

"Ricky wait here me out." she yelled walking to the side of my car.

"No! I told you he was dead to me, nothing's changed." I glared.

"Ricky I know you don't want anything to do with him, but he's in trouble and he needs us." she begged.

I laughed madly at how naïve Zoë still was. He had screwed us over many times before when we _needed _him, yet she still would defend him with her life.

"Not my problem." I stated harshly and started the engine.

"Ricky! Ricky you owe me! You used me and I was okay with that, but then you treated me so cold and like shit." she said with tears in her eyes. "The least you could do is help me help him." she sniffled.

I started the car as I felt the anger build up behind my eyes.

"He's your brother whether you like it or not Ricky and he was your best friend." she cried as I started to back out the space.

"Yea he was my best friend, but you had a little something to do with ending that friendship. You and my low life mother." I said speeding off leaving her alone once again.

This was night number 2 of me driving erratically without a destination. Without anyone to run too.

* * *

><p><strong>Amy<strong>

I watched the clock tick until it reached midnight. The nurses had rolled John back to the nursery a couple of hours ago so I was back alone. My eyes red and burning pleading for me to let them rest. But I couldn't, every time I closed my eyes I would see the face of my dead baby. I felt like he was haunting me, punishing me because he didn't live. I had the pillow pressed tightly against my chest as I sobbed. I was so exhausted after all that stupid pumping all I wanted was sleep. The other night hadn't been so bad because Max was on the couch, but now I had no one to protect me from the nightmares. Just then I heard the door creep open. I froze afraid to glance at the figure ahead. I thought I had fallen asleep and it was another nightmare, but curiosity got the best of me.

"Hi" the voice hummed softly.

"Ricky?" I sniffled struggling to see in the darkness.

"Yea" he whispered.

"What are you doing here?" I asked confused.

"Well" he said walking towards me. It kind of looked liked he'd been crying, but this was Ricky and I knew better.

"I was driving around and when I stopped I noticed I was here. I was kind of hoping maybe you could use some company." he smiled modestly.

I stared at him for a minute and slowly scooted over in my bed. He caught what I was doing and took off his jacket and boots and slipped into the bed. We instinctively snuggled together I laid my head on his chest and he wrapped his arm around me. Normally we would never do this, but in this moment nothing else mattered. All our pride was pushed aside and without saying a word we let our guards fall down. Even just for one night.

"I'm glad you came Ricky" I whispered sleepily.

He breathed heavily and rubbed my back in response before pulling me a little closer. His eyes were still tightly shut.

I closed my eyes and got a little more comfortable against him.

"I really didn't want to be alone tonight." I sighed into him before dosing off.

**Okay how cute is that. Amy and Ricky finding comfort in each other with no sex or ulterior motives lol. I say that's a big step in the right direction, or is it. Thanks for reading;)**


	14. John Doe?

***Sorry for the very long hiatus. Between work and trying to get back into school coupled with my laziness I've been a bad ff author. My apologies I'll try not to keep the waits so far next time. Who knew it'd been a month time is flying lol, but here's a new chapter and its very busy Adrian and Robie's P.O.V's are back and we had a bit of a time jump. Enjoy. Oh and the page breaks are to indicate the change in perspective.***

***I still own none of the characters or setting unfortunately. Except one little bugger who shall remain nameless lol***

**John Doe?**

**1 Month Later..**

Adrian paced back and forth in front of Ricky's front door. She didn't know how long she'd been out there exactly, but it had to be over an hour seeing as the sun was shining brightly overhead.

"You can do this." she said to herself as she fiddled with the envelope in her hand.

A small little packet addressed to one Ricky Underwood with a few hundred dollars inside. She hadn't wanted to do this, but her father insisted that she should being as its "_the right thing to do,"_ as he so put it. If he knew anything at all he would know that Adrian rarely did the right thing, especially when it came to Ricky. With him it was fight fire with fire and this time it just so happened that he was the one burned this time. As if her having to pay him back for cracking his windshield wasn't bad enough her father also made her use her own hard earned cash to do so. I mean did he know how long it took her to save this much, working at the spa was hardly minimum wage. And with her handing over half her savings to this douche she'd never be able to afford those cute strappy Louboutins she wanted. After making herself more angry at the thought her nervousness of seeing him subsided and she began banging on the door.

"Ricky!" she hollered into the door. "I know you're in there…it's a Sunday and I know you don't work today."

After a few moments of silence she heard shuffling and footsteps coming towards the door. She took a step back and waited for him to make himself known.

"What are you doing here?" he asked hoarsely rubbing his eyes.

Adrian tried furiously to hold her angry stance but seeing him there, right in front of here, maybe even not a 2 feet away made her breath hitch. Did he really have to open the door shirtless in basketball shorts, which by the way were hanging dangerously low. She blinked twice and held her composure she knew exactly what he was trying to do and it wouldn't work. Nope not this time those intense dark eyes would not swoon her back into his bed, nope not at all.

"Are you gonna tell me why you woke me up this early, on a Sunday or keep violating me with your eyes." he smirked.

Adrian forced her eyes away from his happy trail to his than happy face at her presence and spoke.

"I just came to drop this off." she said nonchalantly dropping the envelope in his hands.

Ricky raised an eyebrow and eyed her than the package. He opened the envelope and choked on his own spit causing Adrian to snicker unwillingly. He glared at her as he rubbed his throat and wiped the tears from his eye.

"What is this?" he asked running his fingers thru the crisp bills.

"Um I think its what I owe you moron." she stated matter of factly.

At that he let out a humorless laugh and glanced at her. He never thought she would actually pay up for hurting his poor car window. She wasn't exactly the type for apologies and to think he warmed her up to one made him feel kind of good.

Adrian stared at him as if she was waiting for a thank you. The stare down quickly turned uncomfortable as she didn't know where they stood. They'd been avoiding each other since the incident and she'd been hanging around Robie more. Partly to piss off Amy as a way to get back at her for taking Ricky from her no matter how unreasonable it was. Partly because she enjoyed the little crush and attention Robie gave her, the kid wasn't that bad to have for company.

"I can't take this Adrian." Ricky sighed handing her back the money.

"Wait what? What do you mean you can't take it." she asked annoyed. It took a lot of pride for her to suck up and do this. So he was taking this money whether he liked it or not.

"As much as I want to take this I just can't. It was partly my fault if I hadn't been so cruel to you it would have never happened." he shrugged.

_Fatherhood may be a good thing for him after all, _Adrian thought. _He has morals now who'd a thought._

"Look, Ricky I took it too far and" she hesitated as the words resisted to fall off her tongue. "I'm sorry. I know you have more important things to spend your money on now and it was childish of me to throw that rock at your window."

Ricky smirked and grabbed her hand. "Maybe just spoiled, not childish, and don't worry about it as you can see I already got it fixed so lets just forget about it."

Adrian bit her bottom lip, this was definitely not how she expected this meeting to go. She couldn't help asking the next question that flew out her mouth.

"So where does that leave us?" she eyed him cautiously.

Ricky tilted his head and gave her a small smile before pulling her into the house and closing the door.

* * *

><p>Amy rolled over and shut off her alarm as it sounded on telling her that it was 10 am. She groaned and made her way to the bathroom. She looked at her red cheeks and tangled hair and sighed. Turning to the side she saw the bit of baby fat that still occupied her stomach the old Amy would probably be heaving into the toilet, but the new Amy knew that she had to be responsible and healthy for John. Especially since he was coming home today, that alone had her very anxious. She'd been up all night dreading today, not because she didn't want her little man home but because when he came home it made everything real. As soon as he gets here it means that she's a teen mother, something she didn't want to be.<p>

"At least I got boobs out of the deal." she half smiled jiggling the newly 34C's that came bearing milk.

Leaky milk that had stained yet another shirt. She rolled her eyes and got into the shower. She jumped back out and grabbed her toothbrush _might as well kill two birds with one stone_ she thought.

"Hey Ames." her dad smiled at her as she stepped into the kitchen for breakfast. "Ready for the big day?"

"As I'll ever be." she mumbled taking some waffles and a seat next to an unusually happy Robie.

"What's up with you?" she asked furrowing her eyebrow.

"Oh nothing." he said innocently chomping on the stack of waffles he drowned in syrup and peanut butter. "Just had a very good night."

Amy rolled her eyes in disgust at both the travesty on his plate and his annoying happy resolve.

"Dad you're leaving?" Amy asked surprised.

"Yeah, I got called in early today. You know what they say early bird gets the worm." he chuckled putting on his coat.

"But you said you were taking me shopping for baby food and stuff and to pick up John." she whined.

"Well maybe Rob can take you." he suggested.

"No can do dad, got plans today with Ben and Grace." he said still stuffing his face.

"Dad." Amy whined again. "I'm telling mom."

"I'm sorry Ames but seeing as you don't have a job and we have another mouth to feed I don't have time to cut hours, ask Ricky to take you."

"No!" she yelled in protest.

"What's with you guys anyway, both of you been acting really strange lately." Robie added.

Amy rolled her eyes even though he was right. After the first night her and Ricky slept in each others arms they continued to do so the next 3 nights until Amy was discharged. They laughed, they cried, they grieved for there little boy and the miracle they still had. But what did that say about them? Where do they go from there? Both were to afraid to bring it up out of fear of making the other uncomfortable or causing a fight; so they had a silent agreement which consisted of pretending it never happened. Which subsequently lead to her avoiding him at school.

"He works at Ralph's so I'm sure he gets some kind of discount so he's actually the person you should be going with anyway. He's the one who got you in this situation it's the least he can do you have to start working together." her father continued.

Robie nodded his head in agreement just to irritate Amy. "Yeah, Ames team work you guys did it before." he laughed.

"Dad" Amy started again pouting.

"I'll see you guys later your mom should be home tonight or tomorrow morning from Mimsy's." he said grabbing his briefcase and heading out the door.

"Ugh!" Amy groaned as she glared at Robie and took out her phone. "You could have taken me." she murmured as she dialed the impregnator's number.

"Hello." he answered after about the fifth ring out of breath.

"What are you doing?" Amy inquired.

She heard shuffling on his end. "Um, nothing what's up."

"I know this is last minute, but I need you." she mumbled softly.

"You what?" Ricky asked unable to hear her last remark.

"I need you." she said a little louder annoyance in her voice. She glared at a snickering Robie before continuing. "I need you to take me shopping for John's things."

He twitched his lips into a smirk as he pushed Adrian off him and grabbed his pants.

"Okay I'll be there in ten." he said simply before hanging up.

Amy let out a deep sigh and went to collect her things as she had a feeling that this would be a very interesting day.

* * *

><p>Robie watched his sister slink away nervously running her fingers thru her hair. He shook his head as he took both of their plates and sat them in the dishwasher. The past month he'd been juggling between hanging out with Grace while trying to get closer to Adrian. Yea it was probably wrong but he was a guy, a single one at that so he would just semi date them both until he decided which one he liked better. Grace was a sweetheart and her and Amy had gotten closer since in a sense they were both "good girls." Adrian on the other hand was tough and he didn't have to try to be some upstanding citizen with her, compared to Ricky she looked at him as if he was heaven sent. So since her and Ben had decided to just be friends they all had taken to hanging out, Ben wasn't as boring as he initially thought and made one hell of a wingman.<p>

Plus since Grace and Adrian weren't really friends anymore since Adrian started hanging out with that new girl Ashley it wasn't exactly wrong to him. It wasn't like he was hitting on Ashley, that was Ben's new conquest, his territory.

"Robie I'm leaving." Amy called to him as she peeked into the living room.

"Okay see you later." he responded still stuck in his own thoughts.

* * *

><p>Ricky waited anxiously in his car for Amy to come out. He hadn't expected her to call at least until she got John home and even then he wasn't really sure. After their confusing late night rendezvous' he was trying to keep his distance. He didn't want her to get the wrong idea, as much as he would like to pursue her he knew he wasn't ready for that. He also knew that she probably couldn't handle him or his past. He hadn't really told her about it and he didn't want to.<p>

"Hey." she said meekly keeping her eyes ahead.

"Hey." he said just the same as he put the car in reverse.

They were quiet the first 10 mins neither sure of what to say to the other. Amy couldn't take the silence anymore and decided to break the ice.

"I see you got your window fixed." she mused.

He smiled thinking about his morning with Adrian. No matter what it was like he couldn't stay mad at her for too long.

"Yea, 2 days ago actually when I got paid." he replied.

Amy nodded and looked out the window. Silence looming over them once again.

* * *

><p>Adrian laughed when her new friend Ashley said something snaky about one of the passerby's; as they made their way to the food court in the mall. The mall was unusually packed for a Sunday, normally no one but old people came today. They only reason she was there was to pick up those strappy shoes before they all sold out. She was genuinely happy as she toted the Louboutin bag, this had to be the most sweetest thing Ricky ever did for her. Allowing her to keep the money had to be a good thing, a step up maybe in their relationship?<p>

"So what are you getting?" Ashley asked breaking her thoughts.

"Hmm I don't know, I was thinking maybe some Chinese." she shrugged.

"Yea I eat enough of that at home I'll be at the In and Out stand." she chuckled.

"Alright we'll meet back in the middle then?" Adrian asked.

Ashley nodded and they separated. Adrian heard familiar laughter as she was passing a Philly Connection and glanced at the two seemingly "love birds." She shook her as a devious smile graced her lips. This was going to be way too easy.

"Hey Robie." she purred rounding him as if she was a predator and he was prey.

She laughed inwardly at his surprised then calm demeanor and Grace's confused then annoyed glare.

"Adrian." Grace deadpanned pulling Robie closer to her. As he tried to act indifferent to either of them.

"Hey Adrian." he grinned showing off his boy next door (literally in her case) charm.

"Fancy seeing you two here…together." she smirked pointing between the two.

"Yea well you wouldn't know anything about fancy now would you." Grace sneered.

Adrian laughed at her pathetic attempt at a quip, she'd shared better banter with the Almighty Amy. Seeing as though her and Robie were kinda dating she figured she should be angry, but since her and Ricky reconciled she honestly didn't care…as much.

"Well I'll just let you two get back to your little date." she hummed eyeing Robie.

"I'm sure I'll be seeing you later anyway." she smiled as Grace gave him a questioning look.

"I'm sure you will." Robie answered sweetly. "Seeing as you live next door." he said sarcastically smile still in place.

With that he grabbed Grace's hand and lead her to the counter so they could place their orders. Whatever game Adrian was trying to play she would play alone today.

* * *

><p>After a couple hours at "Baby's R Us" Amy and Ricky made there way out of the overcrowded mall. It had been crowded everywhere to their confusion until Amy pointed out Christmas was coming up. It was pushing on 3:30 and they had to be at the hospital by 6 to discharge John. They decided to get all the baby formula and diapers from Ralph's since they could use Ricky's discount. They had already burned through what Amy got from her dad, and Ricky had just enough left to get the rest of his things.<p>

"That was actually fun." Amy beamed as Ricky put the crib and things in the trunk.

"Yeah I guess you could say that. It felt real, real adult." he nodded starting the car.

When they go to Ralph's Ricky spotted Jack and started talking to him. They were chuckling about things Amy had no clue about and didn't care to know.

"I'm just gonna go start and pick up things." Amy interrupted grabbing the buggy from Ricky's hands.

"Oh okay I'll catch up in a minute." Ricky said waving her off still engrossed in his discussion with Jack.

"Yea." Jack continued focused. "I heard about you wanting to get your own place this summer and my parents are moving to Phoenix soon so I was wondering maybe we could rent something together." he suggested.

Ricky thought about the deal for a moment. Jack was as close as a best friend he had, but the guy could get pretty annoying. Plus it was the fact that John would probably be there and Amy, and who knew what was up with their acquaintance-ship as he liked to call it. If he had a slip up which he knew he would he didn't need Jack blabbing to Adrian about his indiscretions.

"You do know my son will be there?" Ricky asked.

Jack nodded his head. "Yea, but I don't care I like babies." he shrugged.

Rent would be easier if he could split it with a roommate. "Well alright I think we could work something out I'm still waiting on my emancipation papers. Why don't you just go woth your folks?" he asked after a second.

"Well because I'd have a better chance at getting my football scholarship if I stay at Grant." he said simply as Ricky nodded in understanding. He was going for a band scholarship of academic, but now with John he wasn't sure if he was even going to college anymore.

* * *

><p>Amy made her way to the back aisle that had the orange juices and milks. She was looking at the 2% before she finally had that "duh" moment.<p>

"Of course dumbo." she sighed. "Baby's cant drink this kind." she huffed putting the half pint back.

"Easy mistake." a voice rang from behind her.

She turned around quickly throwing her hands to her mouth in surprise before clinging to the handsome figure.

"Max!" she smiled squeezing him tightly. "What are you doing here?"

"Cant breathe." he groaned out as Amy let him go quickly. Her cheeks tinted the most crimson color.

"Sorry." she whispered.

"Its alright. How are you and the little guy." he inquired.

"Great! Going to get him later. I'm just so glad to see you." she mused giving him another quick hug.

"I never met anyone this happy to see me." he laughed. "Usually I get a glare or a threat."

"What the hell." Ricky shot out quickly eyes fixed on his estranged friend, as he stood beside a bewildered Amy.

"Kinda like that." Max grinned amused.

"What the fuck are you doing here Johnny?" he continued angrily.

Max rolled his eyes at his friends' misplaced anger before getting serious. "Don't call me that." he hissed between clinched teeth.

"You two know each other?" Amy asked trying to put together the puzzle that had too many missing pieces.

"All. To. Well." they both gritted out in unison. Each shooting daggers at the other from their eyes.

**Okay that's chapter 14, Ricky's pass is coming back at him at full force and he doesn't want it too. Zoë comes back next chapter as Amy tries to figure out what's with the animosity between the two guys in her life. Hope you Enjoyed more to come.=) Oh and if I made any mistakes feel free to tell me I so didn't proofread yet.**


	15. Man In The Mirror

***I admit I own nothing, happy now? And OMG! I had no idea I hadn't updated since Christmas my B A D guys. Okay on with the story.***

**Man In The Mirror**

Ricky and Max stood glaring each other daring the other to make a move. To say the two had bad blood between them would be an understatement. But to have a stand off in the middle of a grocery store wasn't Amy's idea of good shopping. Especially seeing as this was Ricky's much needed place of employment. Call her cocky but -judging between Ricky's ever growing possessive grip on her hip and Max's existence in her personal space- she couldn't help feeling that the tenseness was somehow caused by her.

"So I guess neither of you are going to elaborate?" Amy mused trying to break their staring contest. Nope didn't work.

"Amy you shouldn't talk to strangers." Ricky said irritated.

"And you shouldn't hang with low life's." Max snapped back.

She rolled her eyes at the two semi-men in front of her. She was in no mood for their pissing contest. If she wanted to be friends with Max than it wasn't any of Ricky's business. And Max had no right to taunt Ricky ;although he was a sweet guy she had no choice but to trust Ricky's instincts seeing that he knew him longer.

"Look Max, it was really great seeing you." she smiled. "But me and Ricky have to go pick up our son from the hospital."

"Wait, he's John's father?" Max chuckled humorlessly. "Wow."

"What's that supposed to mean?" both Ricky and Amy exclaimed. Ricky feeling a little more than offended and Amy curious to the blatant jab.

"Oh, _nothing_" he smirked. "Just a little surprised that's all. A girl like you deserves better."

Amy couldn't help the blush creeping up her cheeks. Ricky rolled his eyes and grabbed Amy's hand.

"Yeah we should go, wouldn't want to be late." he said before trying to drag her away.

"There you are." a female voice said behind their backs; causing Amy to snap her head back and Ricky lower his in shame.

"Yeah, bumped into an old friend." Max told the girl motion to Amy. "And him." he added with disdain pointing to Ricky.

"Zoë." Ricky said shortly avoiding the girls eyes. He inwardly laughed as all the skeletons started crawling out his closet. If his mom popped up he would surely die.

"Is Ralph's the only store in town?" he voiced aloud.

"Hi, I don't think we've met." Zoë voiced extending a hand to Amy. "I'm Zoë."

Amy merely stared at her sizing up the competition, before letting her hand fall into the strange girls. She was pretty, Amy would give her that and if you had a thing for Ruthie Camden as a child she would definitely be your cup of tea. Amy didn't like her as much as she hated to admit it jealousy had reared its head and she knew for a fact Ricky -although anything with legs was his type- had a preference for brunettes. Brunette's seemed to keep his attention for a tad longer than anything else. If her and Adrian were proof of consistency, also that he could barely look the girl in the eye cemented to her that they had a "thing" in the past.

Amy felt like she was in a "love matrix."

"Okay well we really do have to go." she sighed turning to Ricky.

Max quickly grabbed her hand. "Wait. Take this." he slid a piece of paper in her hand.

She looked up at him as his hand lingered on hers a couple of un-needed seconds.

"So, that next time we meet it won't be accidental." he charmed.

Amy nodded before sliding his number into her pocket.

"Let's go." Ricky barreled uncomfortably.

"So I don't think she likes me." Zoë laughed.

Max joined her in the laugh shaking his head. "Bad for you, good for me."

"How." she raised an eyebrow.

He gave her the "duh" face. "It means she likes me…and she was jealous."

Zoë rolled her eyes, "please don't tell me you're going to try to take her from Ricky."

Max pushed the buggy towards the next aisle. "From what I'm told there's nothing to take."

"Max please don't do this. He'll never help you if you go after Amy. We need him." Zoë reasoned.

"I already told you I'm not asking him for anything." He warned.

"We can only hide out for so long you father wants the money and he wants it like yesterday." she sassed.

He shrugged. "I got everything under control."

* * *

><p>Grace walked into her house completely livid. Who did Adrian think she was to interrupt <em>her <em>date with Robie. Then she had the nerve to taunt their relationship in her face as if she already didn't know. This was one of the main reasons why their friendship never worked. It was as if Adrian had some pre-destined attraction to every guy she was interested in.

"Grace are you okay?" her mother asked as she continued her ascend up the stairs. Stomping very loudly.

"Oh just peachy." she sneered.

"Grace." her mother warned.

"I'm sorry mom." she sighed flopping on her bed. "I just really had a horrible day."

"You want to talk about." Her mom asked rubbing her shoulder.

"No…I just want to pout and eat ice cream." she huffed giving a weak smile.

"Okay. Meet you downstairs in five." Grace laughed as her mom left her room. One of the perks of having a cool mom.

* * *

><p>Robie paced back and forth in the kitchen. If it was even possible some how he got more conflicted on who he liked more Grace or Adrian. Grace was obtainable, but the thrill of taking something that isn't yours lured Robie to Adrian. The fact that he hated Ricky didn't hurt. Sure, Ricky had won the battle (the fight they shared a few months earlier), but he was determined to win the war (his place in Adrian's heart). I mean Robie was strategic; you had to be when you play sports, and besides he was a champion chess player. Strategy was his middle name, and if he'd learnt anything from his father it was to not put all his eggs in one basket. If he couldn't win Adrian than he'd be happy with Grace.<p>

Not as a consolation prize or 2nd best; him and Grace had always shared flirty comments and eyes. This thing with Adrian was serious, you'd have to be crazy to not want that girl. She practically sweat sex appeal. Once he found out about her tragic romance with Ricky he cut his feelings off for her in a way, and things turned into a game. Seeing her at the mall and the hint of jealousy made him reconsider, obviously he meant a little more to her than she was letting him on.

His thoughts were broken by a knock at the back door. Coming closer to the white oak door he let out a sigh. Halfway in exhaustion, half in annoyance.

"What are you doing here?" he asked coolly.

"I…" she trailed off. Adrian really didn't know why she was at Robie's house. It could have been because Ricky wasn't answering her phone calls and she needed attention. It could have equally been that she missed his company. Robie's company.

"I needed some help with the homework." she smiled lifting up a worksheet.

Robie saw that little mischievous glint in her eye. He sucked his teeth and rolled his eyes in amusement before stepping aside allowing her entrance.

* * *

><p>Amy chewed her lip nervously as Ricky filled out his part of the forms. John was coming home today. John was coming home today. That had been her mantra for the last 5 mins. She wanted to cry. Tears of joy or fear she didn't know. Was it wrong that a part of her didn't want her precious little boy home? Did that make her bad mother? Oh God, now the tears are coming. She will not cry, she will not cry.<p>

Ricky looked at all the words on the forms. Family history, it should be known that Ricky hardly knows any of his family. Besides his bastard father and druggie mom he didn't know anything else wrong with them. History of diseases? Did heart disease even run in his family? Was addiction genetic? Did he doom John into a life drugs and crime? Was he an addict? He laughed at the last question if sex was a drug than he was definitely an addict. Oh, no that means addiction is genetic.

He looked at Amy who was consumed with her own array of ideas. She felt him staring and they met eyes. Each giving fake smiles and darting their eyes anywhere but at each other. The whole ride over was awkward. Amy had tried playing 21 questions, but Ricky wouldn't give her any useful information. Besides Zoë being an ex-fling and Max being an ex-friend. Those answers weren't satisfying in the least and it made her realize just how little she knew about her baby's father.

"Mr. Underwood. Ms. Juergens. John's ready to head home." The nurse said holding their little bundle.

They both smiled at their son and stood to their feet. John had gotten so big over the past month, now he was a good 8 lbs. His forest green eyes shining as he cooed to his parents. He opened and closed his little mouth allowing for his little dimples to burst through causing Amy to giggle. Ricky sat the forms on the receptionists desk as Amy grabbed John.

"Hey little guy ready to go home." he whispered softly to his son.

Amy watched the little exchange and her heart fluttered. She now knew why the females in her favorite chick flicks melted at cute men and babies. There's nothing like the relationship between a father and son.

"You ready?" he asked a blushing Amy.

"Yep." she replied as they headed out the hospital.

The car ride was once again silent. John had fallen asleep as soon as his head hit the car seat. With him asleep it left them no choice to interact.

"Amy I know there's a lot of questions you have for me. There's a lot of things about me you don't know." he said breaking the ice. Amy merely looked to him to continue.

"I'm gonna tell you about my life, but not tonight." he said glancing from the road to her. "But you will know."

She nodded and turned to look at her beautiful boy. They were almost at her house and Amy felt her fear creep back up on her. She was going to have John for the whole night. By the looks of her driveway her mother wasn't even home yet. Panic started to set in, she didn't know anything about babies except she wouldn't be getting any sleep. Reality was setting in this wasn't a movie this was her life. Times like this reminded Amy that she wasn't a little girl anymore.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Ricky asked as he lifted John out of the car seat.

"Yea. Just take him to my room and I'll get some of my bags out of the car." she huffed annoyed.

Ricky stared at her than made his way into the house. She wasn't mad at Ricky, she was mad at the fact that in a few hours he would be at home, and she would be stuck with a crying baby.

As if on cue John was screaming at the top of his lungs when she came through the door. She sighed and put the bags in the living and ran to her room.

"What did you do to him?" she asked frantically seeing his face tomato red.

Ricky shrugged. "I put him down."

"Well pick him back up." she demanded in disbelief. Was he slow or something?

Ricky fought back a laugh as he cradled John back in his arms. "Don't you think maybe you should pick him up?" he asked nonchalantly.

Amy shook her head. "No, he wants you."

"You're going to have to do it sometimes." he reminded her.

"I did. At the hospital, he's all yours now. Remember when you leave I'll still be here." she tried to say sweetly but it came out sour.

"Which is why you should be holding him now. So he can know this is your house and you're gonna be here." he reasoned.

Amy rolled her eyes.

"Are you guys arguing already?" Robie quipped taking John in his arms. "It hasn't even been a day yet." he said in baby talk as he tickled John.

"We weren't arguing." Amy stated quickly. "We had a difference of opinion."

"Right." Robie said eyeing Ricky.

"I got to go, but I'll be back in the morning." Ricky said hastily.

"You're leaving?" Amy exclaimed eyes wild.

"Yea I didn't get a chance to do my homework. You know with running you around."

"Well, maybe you should prioritize better. We're equally responsibly for him so you weren't just running _me_ around." Amy voiced.

Now it was Ricky's turn to roll his eyes. If she wanted him to stay she wasn't putting up a good argument.

"Look, I can't stay tonight midterms start tomorrow." he sighed.

"Whatever. Just go I'll take care of _our _son by _my_self." she said stomping off to fix John a bottle.

An amused Robie followed her out of the room. Poor John he was in for an earful every time his parents were in a room together. They never knew whether to kiss each other or kill one another.

"What was that about?" he asked Amy as they heard the front door slam.

"I don't know." she admitted. "I need mom where is she?" she pouted.

"She called earlier and said she got stuck there and will be home in the morning. Come on Ames you can him one night on your own little man's not even that bad."

Amy looked at Robie than John. He was right so far John had only cried once and it wasn't even that long. She had to stop letting her insecurities run her.

"You're right. I'm just moody. Left over hormones." she mused.

Just then her phone buzzed as the John's bottle beeped letting her know it was ready. She smiled at the name on the caller I.D.

"Hey Max."

**Okay this chapter was just a filler I have lots of plans for this Max/Ricky saga. Ricky better let Amy know what's up soon before his skeleton's start knocking on Amy's door. Will proofread later forgive my mistakes =).**


	16. We Can't Be Friends

***All things Secret Life belongs to Brenda Hampton. I own nothing but this crazy plot and Max.***

**A/N: So that preview…misleading as hell! I bet Ben walks into that restaurant and is meeting Dylan not Amy. Plus, if Amy did cheat(which I don't believe) than I doubt Ricky would be so cool in the "Amy you're not" scene. In my mind Ricky would go ape-shit lol. And I also think its only a pregnancy scare I really hope we don't see another pregnancy until mid-season 5 or S6 because I believe we will get one. And can we take a moment to congratulate SL for being the longest running series on ABC Family go us! Okay back to the story I did a little time jump but nothing to drastic sorry for the long wait and long note but enjoy my lovelies =).**

**We Can't Be Friends**

**Three months later…**

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!'

"_Yes"_

"No Ricky."

"Why Amy?" Ricky said exasperatedly.

He had been waiting 3 months to take John to his apartment and every time he asked she would always have an excuse. First it was that newborns shouldn't leave the house. He conceded with that, he didn't want John or Amy to get sick. Then it was that he couldn't take John because she couldn't sleep without him. She concluded that excuse with crocodile tears that he feel for and relented to. Now it had been 3 months and he was not taking no for an answer he deserved to have alone time with his son.

"Because." she shrugged as she folded up John's things.

"Because what." he asked harshly causing her too look up from her task.

"Oh, don't go getting angry with me." she spoke appalled.

Ricky rolled his eyes and took a deep breath. He would really need a cigarette after this discussion.

"Amy he's my son too and I'm allowed to spend time with him." he reasoned.

"And you can. Here." she said simply.

"No…I want to spend time with him at my house with my family." he gritted out.

"I just don't think it's a good idea for you to have him at your place without any parental supervision." she retorted brushing past him to the dresser.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean Amy!" he voiced a little to loudly.

He was clearly offended by her remark. He wouldn't have thought anything of it, but since she had come to a few of his sessions after Dr. Fields suggested it he was insulted. How dare she take what happened to him as a child and suggest he would do the same.

Amy eyes softened as she realized her wrong choice of words. She would be lying if she said she didn't ever think about the "what if" situation, but after seeing Ricky with John these last few months she knew that he'd never hurt their son.

"Ricky that came out wrong-"

Ricky chose to ignore that and continued on, "Seeing that we are parents I think 'parental supervision' is therefore forfeited in this situation."

Amy sighed and ran a hand through her long chestnut locks. She was running out of excuses as to why John couldn't come over. The real reason being that she knew Adrian frequently visited his and Jack's apartment, and she didn't want that slut to be playing house with her baby.

"Ricky I'm his mother and its my decision to say where he goes." she stated folding her arms.

Ricky was flabbergasted and livid at this point. "No Amy its not and if I have to I'll go exercise my rights."

"You can't do that!" she screamed.

"I can and I will." he said matter of fact.

"Hey, hey, hey what's going on here?" Anne said stepping into the bedroom. She was trying to give them time to settle there disagreement as adults, but it was obvious that it wasn't happening soon. And quite frankly she was sick of them bickering.

"Ricky's threatening to take me to court!" Amy cried ever the drama queen.

"She won't let me take John home with me." he complained.

"You guys can't keep doing this. Your arguing isn't good for John do you want him to grow up around this." she reasoned to both.

"No." they grumbled in unison.

"Okay so Amy why won't you let Ricky take John home. I've seen him and I trust that John will be safe and his _number one_ priority." she emphasized giving Ricky a knowing look.

"He will, he always is." Ricky agreed.

"Mom you're taking his side!" Amy whined.

"I'm not taking anyone's side Amy, but can't you see you're being unreasonable? Think if the situation was reversed, wouldn't you be hurt if you were never allowed alone time with Johnny?" her mother expressed.

Amy bit her lip at that and locked eyes with Ricky. Of course she knew she was being unreasonable, but how could she ever think rashly with Adrian "snatch your man" Lee in the picture.

"If I say yes I don't want Adrian there." she ordered.

Ricky had an aha moment at that. All the excuses and protests were out of jealousy. She was jealous of Adrian. He chuckled humorlessly shaking his head.

"I'm serious!" she stomped.

"You can't tell me who to have at my place. I don't say anything when you have that low-life Max around my son." he bit out.

"Don't call him that." she snipped out. "And that's different."

"How?" he raised a brow.

"Because! It just is!" she protested.

"Fine whatever. I don't want to argue anymore. My birthday is this weekend and all I'm asking is that I get to spend it with my son on my terms."

Amy folded her arms and looked towards the window. Still upset that she got cornered into doing something she didn't want to do. John was her son not her mother's so she had no right to make her let Ricky take him.

"Whatever just leave."

Ricky opened his mouth to protest, but then thought better of it. He had got his way on this one and won the battle; but the war was far from over.

* * *

><p>"So is Ricky still at your house?" Adrian's voice hummed in Robie's ear.<p>

He let out a deep sigh as he switched the phone to the other ear. "How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not helping you keep tabs on your scumbag boyfriend. And did you catch the sarcasm when I said _boyfriend_" he taunted.

"Robie…." she whined. "I thought you were over being upset with me about Grace."

Grace had recently broke up with him over his little indiscretion with Adrian. She had made it perfectly clear that she was waiting until marriage to have sex, but he was a growing boy. Damn near man if you asked him and of course he could have said Adrian seduced him one night to get back at Ricky; but that would ruin his rep. Make him seem spineless and desperate, and even though that day he was he'd never admit it.

"I am." he barked out. "I just don't understand how you can be with someone you don't trust."

"I don't know either, but that's how our love is. Untrusting and full of hot sex." she joked.

"Has he even expressed to you that he loves you?" he asked out of pure curiosity.

He himself has never heard Ricky say those three words directly, well other than to John. He did catch him one time at the tail end of a phone conversation where he said he loved the fact that Amy gave him such a gift. So in a roundabout way that kind of meant he loved Amy? Right? But not once had he ever mentioned Adrian as anything, but a good lay.

The line was silent for a good minute and thirty seconds before Adrian's sultry voice rang thru again. "Ricky's been through a lot and I know that he can never love another until he loves himself." she sufficed.

"Mmhmm." Robie hummed unconvinced.

"Oh, I see him going to his car gotta go." she said quickly hanging up.

Robie shook his head placing his phone on the charger. Resting back to close his eyes as if on cue John began to scream at the top of his lungs.

"Amy!" he shouted throwing a pillow over his face.

* * *

><p>The next morning Amy walked through the halls of Grant High languorously. She had overslept again which caused her to be late <em>again; <em>which meant she would have detention AGAIN. Times like this made her realize just how much teen motherhood sucked. She was already irritable from the lack of sleep she ingested and now she would have to be at school a whole nother hour with a bunch of whiny teens.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen." the bane of her existence teased.

"Adrian." she smiled sweetly, but the tone of her voice gave her away.

"Amy." she grinned just as sweet.

"What has you so late?" Amy prodded.

"Oh you know late night activities. It can really exhaust the body I could hardly get up this morning." she gloated.

Amy felt her cheeks warm in anger. Ricky left her house and went right next door to sleep with Adrian. Disgusting.

"You know what I'm not even going to dignify that statement with a response." Amy huffed and pivoted on her heel.

"I here John's spending the weekend with Ricky. Hmm maybe I'll stop by he should get used to me." Adrian smirked.

Amy turned around quicker than a vampire and was in Adrian's face. "I swear if I find out you were anywhere near my-"

"Amy what are you doing?" Ricky's voice pierced through.

"Tell your little girlfriend to stay away from me." she rasped stomping to the attendance office.

"Adrian why can't you just leave Amy alone." Ricky pleaded. He really didn't need Amy changing her mind about John coming over.

Adrian shrugged innocently. "What I was just trying to make friends."

Ricky rolled his eyes. "More like make trouble." he pulled her close giving her a hard kiss on the lips. "See ya around."

Adrian couldn't help the smile that graced her lips. With each day she could feel herself going deeper and deeper into his skin. Soon enough he'd see that she was the only one who could handle him. And that nasty little crush he had on Amy he thought she didn't pick up on would be non-existent.

* * *

><p>"I mean can you believe him!" Amy paced around her room. "How dare he ignore my phone call."<p>

Max watched quietly as she paced back in forth in front of him. When she had called him and said John would be at Ricky's he initially thought she'd want to indulge in some face to face time, but sitting here listening to her now he knew he was mistaken.

"Maybe he didn't hear it?" he reasoned. Not really defending him, but just wanting her to shut up about Ricky.

"Oh he heard it alright the stupid thing said 'your call has been forwarded to an automatic voice messaging' blah, blah, blah" she informed.

He stood up and grabbed her hands. "Well you have been calling him every five minutes I'm sure everything is fine Ames."

She looked at him intently for a moment and just as he leaned in for a little kiss she was back at it.

"Are you taking his side? I swear where is the loyalty in this house!" Max sighed and dropped back unto the bed.

Amy ran a hand through her hair. "I bet that little whore snuck over there. That's probably why he's not answering my calls. And you know Robie refused to take me over there some brother he is."

"Amy." Max sighed.

"And what if John is getting fussy and misses me" she continued.

"Amy…" Max tried again.

"What if she's over there right now telling him to call her mommy." she whined.

"Amy!" he yelled.

She snapped her head in his direction and seen the annoyance in his eyes. She stopped pacing and took a seat on the bed as he stood up.

'I think I'm just gonna go." he frowned grabbing his jacket.

She grabbed his wrist and pulled him into a heated kiss. After a few seconds he relented all anger leaving his form as he kissed her back just as passionately. The past two months with her had been a breath of fresh air. He hadn't felt anything like it since him and Zoë had gone out before she betrayed him with Ricky. Amy was different though he trusted her, he could tell she wasn't the cheating type. At least he hoped as much; he seem that little gleam in Ricky's eye as he watched them with John. He knew Ricky a long time and could tell that he had a thing for Amy unbeknownst to her. But this time he would be the one to steal the girl.

They tumbled back unto the bed kissing feverishly until Amy's phone began buzzing on the nightstand.

"Ignore it." Max mumbled against her lips.

She heard it vibrating again and as much as she knew she should give some attention to her pseudo boyfriend she couldn't stop herself. Pushing Max off of her she reached for her phone.

"It's Ricky." she panted breathlessly like that was an excuse all in its own. "Hello?'

Max glared at the flushed teen before groaning. "I'll see you tomorrow babe."

Amy just nodded as he walked out of the door. "Everything is fine you don't have to call me every 2 seconds." Ricky complained.

"I know this is just the first time he's away from me." she supplied.

"Why do you sound like you've been running?" Ricky asked curiously as he shooed Adrian away from him.

Amy blushed in embarrassment. "I ran to the phone." she stated in a "duh" tone.

"Well alright. Everything is fine so you can stop calling, and I'm saying this in the nicest way possible." he added.

"Just tell me straight up is Adrian there." she grimaced.

Ricky sighed and looked at Adrian who was playing with a very busy John. Quickly debating that a lie probably wouldn't be the best thing.

"Yes, but only because she wanted to drop off a present for me." he said quickly.

He heard her exhale loudly on the line. "Ricky…"

"Why can't you guys just be friends?" he asked incredulously. Honestly he was tired of having to defend one to the other. The whole thing being very stressful and nerve racking. Defend Amy to Adrian no sex; defend Adrian to Amy no John. Very stressful, but Amy came first because of his love for John so it was what it was.

"We can't be friends Ricky." she huffed.

"And why is that? You guys aren't that different."

Amy scoffed. "We are nothing alike."

"Okay so why?" he challenged.

Amy bit her lip. "Because the one thing that brings us together, will be the one thing that tears us apart."

"And that would be?" Ricky said obliviously.

"You." she said nervously picking her nails.

The line went silent as Ricky mulled over the meaning of what she just said. He didn't know how to respond to that, of course he knew that Amy had some sort of feeling for him and vice versa. That one day they would no longer be able to deny it, but he didn't expect her to point it out so blatantly. Assuming that he should probably say something he grunted out something along the lines of 'oh'.

Another awkward silence waned on the line before Amy spoke again. "I'll let you get back to your company."

"Uh yea, goodnight Amy." he chortled.

"Goodnight Ricky." she said softly. "Oh and Ricky?"

"Yea?" he said suddenly whispering.

"Happy Birthday."

He held the phone to his ear for several more minutes after the line had went dead.

**Okay this was pretty long, but necessary. I really don't know what direction I'm going in right now, but this story is far from over. I'll proofread after my class. Thanks for reading guys.**


End file.
